The Clash of Two Worlds
by Angel LeeAnn
Summary: FINISHED! The war's arrived and the Xmen must evacuate. Logan and Rogue are left behind. The ones who escaped to Africa are followed. And along the way, heroes fall.
1. Sanctuary

Title:  The Clash of Two Worlds

Author:  Angel LeeAnn

Rating:  PG-13

Summary:  Time couldn't prevent the inevitable war.     

Disclaimer:  Anything X-men related that you recognize doesn't belong to me!

Chapter One

Sanctuary

Her heart beating wildly, Rogue crouched further into the dense underbrush.  Sweat trickled down her back; and her face was burning and flushed from exhaustion.  Her muscles screamed their soreness due to her rushed escapade through the forest; and were now cramping under the strain of her body pressing them into the mud.  Her murky green eyes peered between the leaves of the prickly bush at the world around her as the thick sheet of rain sent chills jolting up her spine.

Suddenly, a hand from behind clasped over her mouth.  An arm snaked around her slender waist and drew her back until she was firmly pressed against her captor.  Her eyes went wide with shock and she squirmed to get away.  When her attempts failed, she reached up over her head, grabbing the attacker by the shoulders.  Shoving the assailant, she kicked back her foot and felt a moment of triumph as the ball of her heel connected with soft flesh.  The attacker squealed, releasing her and stumbling onto his behind.

Rogue leapt to her feet, whipping around to see a bulky man withering in pain two feet from her, holding onto his crotch.  He glared up at her and hissed,  "You fucking bitch."

Rogue kicked him in the face, taking in a twisted form of pleasure as blood sprayed from his broken nose.  Damn these "normal" humans.  Damn them for being heartless bastards whose only goal in life was to torture the mutants of the world.  Her heart had turned cold and bitter toward the ones without the evolved gene.  They had accomplished nothing except to give her heartache.

Satisfied with the man's injuries, Rogue sprinted through the trees, zigzagging in order to throw off anyone who may be following her.  The man she had left behind had had friends lurking after her earlier.

She ran; time ticking away slower as each passing minute lazily rolled by.  Tears stung her eyes, but Rogue refused to cry.  _I won't cry.  I won't cry.  I won't…damn it!  Damn these blasted tears!_

Finally, her lungs on fire, she reached the outskirts of the mansion.  A bronze plaque on a pillar explained it to be a School for the Gifted.  What a sick joke.  To be hated was not a gift – it was a curse.  Yet setting her anger aside, she staggered through the harsh rain towards her sanctuary.  All she needed was to get inside.

Rogue stumbled and collapsed onto the flooding sidewalk, her adrenaline pouring out of her.  She whimpered, gazing at the front doors longingly.  _Please, someone,_ she thought desperately.  _Please, come help me._  Shivering violently, she bit into her lower lip, crimson blood seeping into her mouth.  Professor Xavier was in Washington.  Jean Grey was dead.  There was no one else left to hear her mind.

Miraculously, a door burst open and a figure stood between her and the glaring lights from the foyer.  There was a shout followed by the Heavenly sound of footfalls as someone rushed to her aid, gathering her fragile body into a pair of strong arms.  She blinked, focusing on the face of her rescuer.  "Logan," she whispered.  And then she drifted into unconsciousness.

Logan dashed back into the house, cradling her trembling body against his brood chest.  Bobby was immediately at his side with the afghan from the couch.  He draped it over Rogue, worry creasing his brow.  Logan sidestepped the furniture, heading straight for the blazing fireplace.

"Get everyone to bed," he barked.

Bobby "Iceman" Drake complied without a word.

Logan gently lay Rogue on the Oriental rug and yanked off the afghan.  Delicately, but hastily, he stripped off her outer apparel until she was dressed in only her bra and panties.  He then secured the afghan around her frail frame.  On instinct, he cupped her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs along her jaw line.  He felt the pull of her power.  "That's it, kid.  Heal yourself."

She jerked awake, her eyes wild and sparked with fear.  Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, burying his nose into her dripping hair.  As she sobbed into his chest, he fought back the lump in his throat.  Why did things have to be like this?

End Chapter One


	2. Conflict of Choice

Chapter Two

Conflict of Choice

Curled up on the sofa, swaddled in the Indian patterned afghan, Rogue stared out of the window watching the rain cascade down the glass.  Her eyes caught on to one particularly large drop and traced its trail down the window until she lost track of it.  She shivered, pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

Logan quietly walked into the room, holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate in one hand and another blanket in the other.  He handed her the mug and then tenderly covered her with the blanket, rubbing her arms.  "What happened out there," he prodded gently.

Rogue took a gulp of the drink, her mouth catching on fire and blazing down her throat.  "I went to the store," she began quietly.  "I wanted to buy you a Christmas gift."  Her face went ashen and her lips trembled.  "In the parking lot were these three guys.  They were messing around with a mutant.  I…I intervened.  The poor kid could've only been fourteen."

Logan settled himself on the floor beside the couch and draped an arm over her.  He could tell where this was going and he hoped his presence made her memories easier to bear.  "And then?"

Rogue looked at him, her eyes shining with tears.  "They attacked me.  Two of them held me down while the other tried to tear my coat off.  I fought back, breaking one of their arms.  I managed to escape and I ran for the woods.  They followed me.  One of them caught up with me and tackled me to the ground.  He tried to rape me saying that I would enjoy it with a real man."

Logan clenched his teeth, enraged at the assault on his precious Marie.  He envisioned the men standing there in the room with them and Logan imagined in vivid detail torturing them to death.

"I touched his skin.  I held on until he passed out and then I scrambled away.  I heard voices so I hid.  And then someone grabbed me from behind.  I fought with him and then ran again.  I finally ended up here where I passed out on the sidewalk."

Logan caressed her cheek, his fingers dancing across her soft skin like feathers.  "I'm so sorry, Marie.  I wish I could take you away from all this hatred and horror."

Rogue shook her head.  "I know, but this is where I need to be.  I won't hide like a coward while the rest of the mutant world suffers.  I will fight right alongside my brothers and sisters."

"Rogue, you're beginning to sound like the Brotherhood."

Rogue's eyes flashed angrily.  "Maybe they're right.  Maybe we should just eliminate the humans.  We tried living peacefully with them, but it is them who refuse to live peacefully with us.  Maybe we need to kill them before they kill us."  She peered down into her lap.  "This is like World War Two when the Nazis tried exterminating the Jews, except this time the Nazis are humans and the Jews are mutants."  She pierced him with her penetrating stare.  "We need to fight back, Logan."

Logan smoothed down her auburn hair, his fingers entangling themselves in her white streak.  "You're just upset, Marie.  Not all humans are bad just as not all mutants are good.  You can't discriminate against someone simply because they do or don't have the mutated gene."

Rogue looked away, righteously conflicted.  "I wish I could believe that.  I did once, but now…we're on the brink of war.  It'll be here any day now and I just…I'm scared, Logan.  I'm scared of what might happen.  We've already lost Jean.  How many more of our family members will we sacrifice to the cost?"

Logan wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to him.  _As long as I don't lose you._

End Chapter Two

**Snoob**:  Yep, this'll be another long story!

**Cassandra**:  I wasn't planning on making it the sequel, but maybe it will be.

**Blix Howlett**:  Can I abbreviate your name to just Blix?  Anyway, thanks for the review!


	3. Countdown

Chapter Three

Countdown

It was a luminous afternoon, the sun glistening off the first fallen snow of the year.  The barren trees were glazed with shimmering frost, making the city sparkle.  It was too beautiful of a day for the dreary news Professor Xavier had to offer them.  He'd returned from Washington with Scott, his face grim and his once gently assertive eyes dimmed with defeat.

The President had been assassinated due to his attempts to build a trust between the mutants and humans.  Vice-President Lakely had taken over, forging ahead with the peace treaties until he died suddenly of a heart attack.

A new president was called forth.  His name was David Young and his passionate hatred of mutants lead to the renewal of the Registration Act.  There had been upheaval: mutants beaten in the street on an hourly bases.

The Brotherhood struck back just as hard, which gave the anti-mutants the excuse they needed to declare war.  The war had been lingering for the past four months and now it had officially arrived.  Mutants had two days to leave the shores of America or risk being legally slaughtered.

Storm's eyes were bright with unshed tears as she clasped onto Kurt, his arms encircling her waist as he murmured a prayer.  Scott stood poised beside his leader, a hand resting on Xavier's shoulder in a gesture of support.  Bobby sat on one of the sofas, hunched over and head bowed.  Logan leaned against the marble fireplace with his hands limp at his side.  He glanced over to where Rogue was gazing out of one of the windows and he squeezed his eyes shut.  _How can I protect her from this_?

"I'm afraid," Xavier whispered, "that we'll have to evacuate the school.  The government knows this is a haven for mutants.  They'll strike here first."

"Where would we go," Bobby asked.  "We can't just up and move the entire school.  There must be well over a hundred students here."

Xavier shook his head sadly, his strength stolen from him.  "I don't know, but it must be done."  He peered at the faces of his X-men – his older children.  "We can't leave a single child behind."

"Is there any country tolerant of mutants enough to allow us to seek refuge," Storm asked, finally pulling away from Kurt and struggling to regain her calm exterior.

"An old friend of mine, Jabilo, from Africa contacted me.  He lives in a remote village there.  He said we were welcome to hide there until we found a more permanent place to stay."

"But," Logan pressed, sensing hesitancy in the professor.

"But," Xavier continued.  "I'm not sure how we can transport all the children and equipment discretely.  If anyone found out what we were doing, they would invade Jabilo's village and put his people at unnecessary risk."

"So what," Rogue snapped, finally tearing her gaze away from the outside world to stare the professor dead on.  "If we stay here then we will be signing these children's death warrants.  Now the jet seats twenty people.  Six or seven trips and we'll have everyone there.  One or two more for equipment."

Xavier gazed at her heartbreakingly.  "I appreciate your determination, Rogue, but we've only got two days.  We couldn't possibly…"

"Then steal another aircraft," she screamed.  "With two jets we'll be able to cut the time in half.  Don't tell me it can't be done.  I'll steal one myself if I have to!  It's not like there are morale issues here.  The humans are going to butcher us.  I don't think stealing a few of their supplies will make us guilty of nothing more than trying to survive."

Logan eyed her, impressed with her fire and tenacity.  "I agree with, Rogue," he voiced firmly.  He pushed himself away from the wall, steadily walking towards the youngest member of the team.  He grinned at her, briefly touching her arm.  "I'll help you, Rogue."

Kurt, his face flashing an emotion of awe, joined the couple.  "Me, too."

"Yeah," Bobby said.  "I think Rogue's right."

Xavier looked to Storm and Scott.  One of them would have to be flying the stolen jet.  "Where do you stand?"

Storm and Scott glanced at each other, searching each other for answers.  Scott spoke up for the both of them.  "We'll steal a jet."

End Chapter Three

**Vegeta**:  Aww, thank you so much.

**Blix**:  I haven't really decided what to do with Logan and Rogue.  So, I'm going to leave it open-ended for now.

**Lucyinthesky**:  Would you mind if I just called you Lucy?  Anyway, thank you for the vote of confidence.

**Snoob**:  YIPPIE!  You know me: I aim to please!

**Wapps**:  I FORGIVE YOU!  Lol.  Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	4. A Crime of Survival

Chapter Four

A Crime of Survival

Part One

Under the disguise of shadows, the X-men slipped quietly toward an airstrip.  They had landed their own jet a hundred yards away in a barren field of dying grass and trekked across the land.  Cyclops had blasted a hole into the perimeter fence of the tiny airport.  And they all climbed through, Storm's cape snagging on a serrated edge, but Kurt had been quick to release the fabric from the jagged spike.

As they neared the gleaming giants of metal, Storm's eyes clouded over, her entire eyes turning milky white.  The skies erupted in thunder and lightening sparked through the clouds.  A dense fog blanketed the airport making it impossible to see within two feet.

Declaring it safe to proceed without him, Scott rushed back to their own jet where Bobby and Rogue were standing guard.  Kurt transported Logan and Storm into the nearest jet.  Logan tore off the lock on the cockpit door and crashed through, his claws itching for action.

The pilot was on his microphone, frantically explaining to the operator that his aircraft was being hijacked.  Logan tore the headphones off, destroying them with his razors.  Both the pilot and copilot began hollering, demanding that Logan leave.  Logan snarled, "I don't think so, bubs.  This plane is ours now."

Kurt grabbed onto the two angry men and vanished, quickly reappearing without them.  "They will tell."

"So what," Logan growled.  "This is a war they started."

Storm took the controls and taxied down the runway, lifting them off high into the now serene sky.  Logan hopped into the copilot seat even though he knew nothing about flying.  Kurt strapped himself into the buck seat reserved for special guests or stewardesses.

"That was easier than I expected," Logan mused somewhat disappointed that he hadn't been able to kill anyone.

Part Two

Logan strolled stiffly off the plane, which they had had no choice except to land in the gardens.  Rogue flew out of the double glass doors of the mansion's patio and leapt down the marble steps, a horde of children hot on her heels.  Each child had been permitted to pack two bags, a blanket, and a pillow.  They clutched onto their things as though they feared someone would rip their precious belongings away from them.

"Logan," Rogue exclaimed as she reached him.  "Scott's already left with a load."  She ushered the children up the ramp, urging them to move with speed, but not to be afraid.  She peered up at the muscular man before her, her eyes gleaming.  "We'll make it," she assured him.  "We have to."

Logan grunted, admiring the tiny woman in front of him, impressed with her sudden air of control and courage.  Where was the little girl he had stopped for on a cold and snowy Canadian road merely four years ago?  Did she even exist anymore inside the tranquil beauty he now stared at? 

"Are you going with them," he asked her, nodding towards the plane as the last of the children boarded.

"No.  I'm needed here.  I'll leave when the supplies are shipped over."

Logan jerked his head, his eyes narrowing.  "You can't stay here," he decreed.  "The soldiers will be here in less than forty-eight hours."

"I'm staying, Logan.  I refuse to back down and hide like a coward in Africa while there are still things I could do here."

"Like what," he demanded, fear for her security clutching at his gut.  "Get yourself killed?"

"I don't plan on it.  But if I'm killed helping these children and the X-men then, I can't think of a more fitting way for me to die.  And don't reprimand me.  I know you were planning on staying until we got everything out, too."

"Yeah, but I ain't…I mean…damn, kid."

Rogue smiled at him.  "Don't worry, Logan.  Nothing's going to happen to me."

End Chapter Four

**NOTES**:  It takes 16-17 hours to get from New York to Africa.  So in 48 hours with 2 planes, you could get 4 loads of people out.  Yet, it'll take them at least 6 trips to get everyone out and another trip (per plane) for equipment (meaning both jets need to return 2 more times AFTER the 48 hour deadline).  Keep that in mind as the story progresses.  (That is, if I decide to finish it).

**Blix**:  Lol.  Yeah, just look around.  Anyway, thank you for all your support, but I think I'm going to pull the plug on this one.

**Snoob**:  Hey, sometimes the women just have to "kick" the men into gear.  Lol.


	5. The Fading Hours

**NOTES**:  I'm getting the sense that not too many readers are enjoying this.  Am I wasting my time?  It may sound as though I'm fetching for reviews and in a way I am.  How am I supposed to know whether or not to finish something if it's not getting feedback?  There's no point continuing something that hardly anyone likes.  Know what I mean?

Chapter Five

The Fading Hours

Part One

Rogue's head snapped up from the crates she was sorting into piles, her eyes meeting Logan's from across the room.  A mixture of heightened emotions washed through her blood as the distant sound of choppers drew nearer.  Neither Scott nor Storm was due back for another half-day to retrieve their third load of children.  Rogue quickly glanced at her watch and the color drained from her face.

"Logan," she whispered, feeling the dreaded grip of fear for the first time since the night of her attack.

He was immediately at her side, shoving her out into the hallway away from the remaining students who were helping them rummaging through the supplies.  "We have to stay calm, Rogue," he lectured softly.  "We still have forty kids to get out of here."

"I know, but…" she peered out of the nearest window, her heat beating wildly when the light from the helicopters spread across the floor.  "What are we going to do?"  She gazed up at him, her emerald eyes screaming her terror.  "I'm scared, Logan.  Does that make me less of a X-man?"

Logan embraced her.  "No, Marie.  You're one of the strongest people I've ever met.  Think of all you've been through – and you've not only survived, but you've grown stronger with each experience.  If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have saved as many children."

Tears trickled down her ivory skin, soaking into Logan's white t-shirt.  "But I need to save all of them," she murmured.  How could she allow the blood of the innocent stain her hands?  She had to do something.  She needed to save them.

Rogue pushed away from him, her willpower returning and lacing through her system.  "We'll stash the children and supplies into the underground tunnels.  If need be, we'll escape into the woods and contact Scott and Storm.  We'll have them meet us somewhere."

Logan glanced out the window, shaking his head.  The helicopters were gone.  "That won't be necessary.  At least not now.  They've passed us by.  But someone will be coming."

Part Two

Miraculously, no one came crashing through the windows or swept in with gunfire.  Rogue snuck away occasionally to catch the latest developments on the news.  The hour had past to where it was legal to murder mutants and the news footage was gruesome, showing the depictions of mass massacres.  Rogue's stomach revolted at the sight of an eleven year-old boy dangling from a telephone pole.  Troops stormed into cities known to harbor hundreds of mutants and rounded the "freaks" up to take to specially designed prisons.

Unable to bear anymore of the carnage, Rogue slammed the TV off the entertainment center and it crashed to the floor, splitting into pieces.  She roared her frustration, her fury causing the little voices in her head to resurface.

_I told you_, Magneto scolded.  _I told you it would come to this_.

"No," she wailed.

_You should've joined the Brotherhood_, Magneto added._  We could've beaten this!  We could've saved our kind from annihilation._

Rogue collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.  She had thought she was doing the right thing by joining the X-men.  She had passionately believed that there was a way to coexist with the humans.  But now her faith was shattered and the pieces lay before her.  She began regretting her choice.  Maybe she should have joined the Brotherhood.

"No," she screamed.  "I shouldn't have!"

_I did, _John's voice proclaimed proudly.  _I was happy to be a mutant.  I wasn't going to let the insects trample over me like you did."_

"No," she shrieked.  "No!  Stop it!"

_Look where your decision as brought you_, Magneto pointed out.

"No," she cried, curling up into a ball.  Why did it have to be this way? 

End Chapter Five

**Vegeta**:  Sorry I missed you last time.  I don't know what's up with Rogue and Logan in this fic.  And Rogue _is_ beginning to get a little dark.  And – if I finish this – things will only get worse with her thanks to a certain mutant she steals powers from.  


	6. Left Behind

**NOTES**:  You know what?  To hell with it!  A lot of people may not like this story, but for those few whom do they deserve more from me.  This is for you guys!

Chapter Six

Left Behind

Part One

Scott arrived first for his last load of twenty children.  His expression was grave and his skin pale from exhaustion.  He had caught a few winks here and there while the jet was on autopilot, but flying between the countries endlessly was enough to make anyone weary.  He hadn't stepped off the jet since boarding two and a half days ago.

This time he stiffly staggered down the ramp to stand beside the jet as Rogue and Logan guided the children on board.  He sighed heavily, guilt washing over him in waves.  As the leader of the X-men he felt responsible for their predicament.  "Rogue, Logan," he said, his voice hollow.  "You should board with the remaining children when Storm arrives."

Rogue shook her head defiantly.  "No way, Scott.  We can't just leave the supplies vulnerable.  In fact, I wish Kurt and Bobby had stayed last time."

The two men had left with the second shipment of children under the orders of Xavier.  The professor wanted them to help with the students in Africa.  There were just too many of them for the man in the wheelchair to console and counsel.  Both Kurt and Bobby had been reluctant to go, but obeyed their leader.

The winds picked up as Storm descended upon them and Rogue rushed off to retrieve the last of the children.  Logan waited impatiently for Storm to land and then he rushed up to the stairs and yanked them down.  Frantic, he scurried up the ramp.  Storm whirled around, her face searching his.  "What's wrong," she asked.

"Rogue," he replied gruffly.  "I want you to take her with you.  We had a close call earlier today.  I think that it was a warning.  Xavier has made friends with some higher ups and I think they were giving us a chance to escape.  Yet, others will follow and they won't be here to simply frighten us.  I don't want Rogue here when they come."

"What about you?  You can't stay either, Logan."

"Someone has to.  But it won't be Rogue."

"I'm staying," Rogue's voice snapped from behind him.  She was livid that he would try and control her.  Yet, she understood his fear.  "I'm not leaving until the final pick up."

"Rogue," Logan pleaded.  "They won't be back for another thirty-two hours.  The military will be here by then!  They'll be here any minute!  You _can't_ stay here.  _They'll kill you_!"

"I'm staying, Logan.  Besides, you'll need help moving the supplies into the tunnels.  We're going to have to meet Storm and Scott somewhere else.  How do you plan on doing it by yourself?"

"Screw the supplies," Logan roared.

Over a dozen pair of eyes flashed to him, frightened by his anger and mixing in with their fear of what was going to happen to them.  Rogue glanced around at the faces of the older children (the young ones had left in the second pick-up).  "It's ok, guys.  When you get to Africa, Professor Xavier will be there.  You'll all be fine."

Rogue marched off the jet, Logan trailing hotly behind her.  "This is suicide, Rogue."

"Then at least I died for a cause."

Part Two

They spent the last ten hours packing up two trucks with as many crates as they could fit.  And then they waited in the garage.  If anyone came, they would speed off into the woods and head for a secluded, pre-arranged place for pick-up.

Another hour slowly drained away before Logan flinched, his ears vibrating.  He peered over at Rogue.  _Will this be the last time I ever see her_?  "Rogue," he murmured.  "It's time to get the hell out of here."  He got to his feet, helping her up and not releasing her gloved hand once was she was standing.  "Be careful, kid.  I mean it.  I better see you at the pick-up.  And I sure as hell better see you in Africa."

Rogue squeezed his hands.  "Don't worry, Logan."  She hesitated, gazing into his liquid hazel eyes and wishing that she had time to tell him everything that was in her heart.  "See you at the pick-up," she whispered and then turned and climbed into one of the trucks.

Logan followed suit, strapping himself in his.  Ever since the time he crashed through his windshield the day he had met Rogue, Logan was sure to use his seatbelt.  He geared up his engine and then crashed through the garage door, splinters flying everywhere, reminding him of an explosion.  He glanced into his rearview mirror to see Rogue's headlights bouncing behind him.

The sound of choppers approaching the mansion was deafening.  _What the hell?  Did they bring in the entire Air Force_?

He sped into the woods, following the winding trails.  A low branch struck the truck, snapping off and whizzing off into the dark.  Minutes later he came to the road and he whipped the wheel harshly to the right, the tires squealing as they made the sharp turn.  He looked up to see Rogue's truck not make the turn, instead, bouncing off the other side of the hill.  She managed to gain control, straightening the truck and flooring it into head-on traffic, thrashing into the right lane at the last second.  Logan nearly had a heart attack.

"I'm ok," Rogue's sweet southern voice floated into his ear.

Logan tapped his microphone, getting better reception.  "Who taught you how to drive?"

"You did."

Logan chuckled.  When he found Rogue – or, more accurately, when Rogue had found him – she was seventeen, nearing her eighteenth birthday, but her parents had yet to teach her how to drive.   Even though Scott was the mechanics teacher, Logan had taken it upon himself to show Rogue the thrills of driving.

"Yeah, well, you need another teacher."

Rogue's giggle floated into his ear and Logan smiled.

End Chapter Six

**Blix**:  You're an incredible supporter!  Thank you so much.

**Snoob**:  Lol.  Those _are_ the words of doom – that's why I had her say it.  _gasp_  Anyway, one strong voice screaming repeatedly _is better_ than many screaming at once.  It means that I haven't bored you!

**Mystic**angel74:  I will!  Thanks!

**Wapps**:  Thanks a million, wapps.  And no worries, mate, they'll be more.  (Lol.  Sorry, I watched _Crocodile Dundee_ last night.  Mick always says "no worries, mate").

**Cassandra**:  I'm going to keep it up just for you guys!

**Vegeta**:  I'm going to finish the other one, too.  Yet, my mind is swarming with plot bunnies for this one at the moment.  I've got so many ideas for it and I'm afraid if I don't get it written right away then I will lose the spark.  Anyway, thank you so much!


	7. The Strike

Chapter Seven

The Strike

Part One

Logan cut off his engine and killed the lights.  His eyes immediately adjusted to the darkness of the far corner of the cemetery.  He was so far in that no one from the road would see his vehicle parked near the empty field where anyone had yet been buried.  

He snapped his attention to his left when Rogue's truck pulled up beside his.  He could make out her silhouette, her shadow dancing across the glass like a phantom.  He had an inane urge to see her and he followed his desire with action, stepping out of his vehicle into the crisp early-December air.  He slid into her passenger seat, slamming the door as he crawled in.

"Hey, kid," he said gruffly.

Rogue was smiling softly at him, her green eyes swimming with mixed emotions.  "This is exciting," she whispered as though not wanting to disturb the dead beneath them.  "And yet maddening.  And a bit terrifying.  You know what I mean?  This is the most adventurous thing I've ever done.  And, yet, it angers me because I shouldn't have to flee my home.  And it's terrifying because I know people are out there, waiting to kill us: and what if they catch up to us?  They'll kill us in a heartbeat."

Logan shook his head, denying her fear of capture.  "I won't let them kill you, Rogue.  I won't."

"I know you won't 'let them', but they may just the same."

Logan glanced at his hands.  They were the hands of death.  And if anyone touched Rogue they would find out just how fatal his hands could be.  He peered back up at the young woman, his throat tightening.  Long ago on a train he'd promised to take care of her.  He would keep that vow if it meant sacrificing his own life.

He noticed her shiver and he was suddenly reminded of the light dust of snow coating the ground.  Logan took her hand and gently dragged her across the seat, nestling her against his chest.  "We can't turn the heat on," he murmured.

"I know.  Just hold me."

Part Two

Scott landed the jet smoothly on the yellow grass of the African safari.  He sighed wearily, rubbing at his eyes.  _Only one more pick-up_.  Logan had radioed in, telling Cyclops that he and Rogue had had to evacuate and were now at the Saint James Cemetery.  They wouldn't need both jets to return because their once extensive supplies and equipment had been drastically cut down to two trucks full.  Since Scott was the first one ready to leave, he would be the one returning for the final rescue flight.

Scott unlatched the ramp and escorted the children off where Bobby and Kurt were greeting them at the bottom.  Cyclops peered down the stairs at them.  "I'm going back for Rogue and Logan.  Storm stays here.  The mansion has been overrun."

"We know," Bobby said, patting a teenager's back as the kid walked past him.  "The professor sensed it."

Once the last child disembarked, Scott roared the jet to life and took off.

As Bobby and Kurt guided the children to the village, Iceman glanced up, squinting against the sun, noticing a shimmer in the clouds.  _What the hell is that_, he thought.  And then shrugged it off as they entered the village and the tribeswomen rushed over to meet the newest arrivals.

Part Three

Rogue snored softly into his chest, curled up against his side with her feet propped up on the seat, tucked tight against her tiny frame.  Logan caressed her face, running his fingers against the white hair that had fallen over her flushed cheeks.  She was a sleeping angel.  "I'll take care of you," he mouthed.

Part Four

Scott always got bored on the return flight.  There was no one to talk to.  He changed his frequency to Storm's radio.  "Storm?  Storm are you there?  This is Cyclops." 

Dead air greeted him.

"Storm?  Ororo?  Do you hear me?"

_Where the hell could she be_?

Part Five

Professor Xavier's eyes flashed wide and he struggled to breathe.  _Dear God_, he thought.  Something frozen and desolate slammed him in the gut, his veins running ice cold.  Something was horribly wrong, but he couldn't pinpoint what.

Part Six

Off in the distant, a fighter jet zoomed through the clouds, hunting for its target.  The pilot flipped opened a safety shield, his finger hovering over a red button.  "I've got you now," he muttered, flipping the switch.

A rocket burst from his plane and soared towards its mark.

End Chapter Seven

**Notes**:  What did Bobby see?  Where is Storm?  What did Xavier sense?  Who/What is the bomb heading for?  I'll tell you in the next chapter!

**REMEMBER**, I abbreviate names.  You may have to guess which one you are.

**Terri**:  Thank you so much.

**RT**:  Oh I will!  I promise you!

**Snoob**:  Mmm…I'll consider the flashback scene.  Maybe I can fit it in somewhere, but it won't be for a few chapters.

**Catz**:  Thank you very much.  I truly appreciate it.

**Blix**:  Did you watch all three _Crocodile Dundee_ movies on TBS?  That's where I saw it.

**AngKit**:  So the darkness doesn't seem to bother too many people.  Cool.  I was a little worried about that.

**Cassandra**:  Trust me, I don't want her becoming too dark either, hence the little humor at the end of Chp 6.

**Wapps**:  Thanks!  I write for you guys.

**Vegeta**:  Oh, you don't have to thank _me_.  It's _I _who must thank _you_.

**Chicken**:  Lol.  It'll be long: trust me.  And there will be a little more W/R action, but probably no full-blown romance.

**Pheobe**:  Why hello 'Lucy'.  I read your story.  It was pretty good despite the fact I've never seen chemistry b/t Rogue and John.  What have I missed that so many others have seen?

**Girl#1**:  Thank you very much!  


	8. Fallen Hero

Chapter Eight

Fallen Hero

"Logan," a voice called to him.

Wolverine bolted up, jostling Rogue who moaned and lazily opened her eyes.  She peered up at him hazily.  "What is it," she asked.

Logan shook his head.  'Nothing' he mouthed.  _Damn, how could I have fallen asleep_?

"Logan," the voice sounded more urgent.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," Logan replied, his voice husky from sleep.

Rogue looked at him oddly and Logan pointed to his earpiece and whispered, "Scott."

Rogue's lips formed into a '0' and, nodding, drew further back from Logan to rest against the driver's side door.

"Have you heard from Storm," Scott asked.

"No.  Why?"

"I can't seem to get a hold of her."

Logan gingerly grabbed Rogue's hand and twisted her wrist to look at her watch.  "She should be in Africa by now."

"She has to be.  I'm only about seven minutes away from you."

"Good.  We'll start unloading."

Rogue and Logan climbed out of the truck and headed to the bed.  Yanking open the back door, Rogue peered up, scanning the skies.  The stars twinkled like diamonds against the velvety universe and Rogue suddenly felt disconnected from the world.  This couldn't be real.  Surely they weren't running for their lives.  How could a war be raging at such a peaceful time in space?

"You going to just stand there," Logan barked.  "Or are you going to help?"

Rogue jumped, swirling around to mock glare at the man as he tossed her a crate.  "Always so bossy," she teased.

A loud clap of thunder exploded above them and Rogue dropped the crate onto her foot.  Her howl of pain was cut short when a large ball of fiery light burst from the corner of her eye at the exact moment she was flung to the ground by an invisible shock wave.  She skinned her elbow as she slammed into the dirt, pebbles scraping her face.  Logan was immediately on top of her, covering her body like a massive shield as debris came hurling down upon them.  Logan roared in agony as a sharp, hot piece of metal imbedded itself in the back of his leg, slicing to the metal engraved along his bone.

The sound of a jet engine flew past them and Rogue wondered if Scott would dare land while they were under attack.

Logan crawled off of her and staggered to his feet, wincing as the metal dug further into his flesh.  He grabbed Rogue and yanked her up onto her wobbly legs.  He half-carried, half-dragged her as he raced towards the cover of the woods a hundred yards away.

No more explosions followed and Rogue risked a glance back.  And she screamed, "Scoooott!"  She struggled to free her arm from Logan's iron grasp, desperate to run to the jet that was ablaze, tumbling to the earth out of control.  "Logan!  Stop!  We have to…"

The jet exploded again, large sections flying in all directions.  Tears ran freely down Rogue's face as Logan whipped around, wrapped his arms around her, and flung them over a hill.  They rolled, grass and snow escaping into their clothes and mouths.  They smacked into the bottom and Logan rolled himself on top her, murmuring in her ear, "He's gone, Rogue.  He's gone.  I'm so sorry, but he's gone."

The jet she had heard earlier whizzed over them and Rogue choked on a sob.  It wasn't Scott's jet she had heard, but a fighter jet.  And the fighter jet had blown Scott out of the sky.  He was dead.

Part Two

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

Scott was nearing the pick-up when he noticed a small dot on his radar screen.  It was headed straight for him.  He grabbed the controls and whipped the jet's nose into the air.  The rocket was locked him, following Scott straight up into the clouds.  All Scott could think was that he had to get the bomb as far away from Logan and Rogue as he could.

Scott sharply whipped the jet to the side, the rocket exploding as it bounced off the back wing.  Scott fought for domination as the jet plummeted towards earth, a fiery ball in the sky.  Jean flashed before his eyes and he was suddenly at peace.  When the jet's fuel line burst, Scott let go of the controls and whispered a prayer:  "Take care of my family."

And then the fire reached the fuel and the jet ignited, blowing the jet into pieces.

End Chapter Eight

**HotPep**:  Lol.  I'll keep writing for you and all my other reviewers.  You guys rock!

**Stace**:  Thank you a million!  I plan on it!

**AngKat**:  I think I accidentally wrote **AngKit** last time.  Sorry.  Anyway, thanks for the support.

**Blix**:  You rock!  I don't know to many people whom seen all three _Croc.Dun._  I guess it's too old school.  Have you seen all three _Ninja Turtles_ movies?  _Back to the Future _films?

**Snoob**:  Good!  I wanted you to be suspenseful – this is a war often all.  People are going to die.  Did you expect it to be Scott? 


	9. Safe No More

**Snoob**:  I figured most people would assume it was going to be Bobby.  Say, you plan on writing any more X-men fics yourself?

**Blix**:  '…stick up his butt': lol, that's about how he seemed in the movies.  Yet, I didn't have any major problem with him.  He just needed to lighten up.

**Vegeta**:  Of course that's all that matters!  Logan and Rogue are so precious to me!  Lol.  Yet…

**Wapps**:  Scott won't be the only one to die in this story.  I hope you aren't too attached to any certain character.

**Julie**:  Of course I'll finish it since you asked so nicely.  Lol.

**Allyanna**:  Can I call you Ally?  Anyway, sorry this is so behind, but I didn't get your review until just now.  Anyway, I'm glad you like the plot.  I hope it's original enough to keep your interest.

**Solidea**:  Thanks!  I hope you keep enjoying it!

**Crystal**:  I want to eventually get them to Africa, but we'll see how things go.  Thanks for the review!

Chapter Nine

Safe No More

Part One

He lay awake on the floor listening to the eerie silence of the African jungle wondering why the usual sounds of the nocturnal animals were mute.  Bobby hoisted himself up with his elbows and glanced around the tiny hut he shared with more than a dozen children.  All the kids were asleep, but some were restless – and rightfully so.  Bobby himself hadn't gotten a decent night of sleep since this living nightmare had started the night Rogue had been attacked.

Thinking of Rogue made Bobby nostalgic.  They hadn't officially broken off their relationship, but over the years they had grown further and further apart.  Rogue was barely the woman she had been: no longer shy and hesitant, but forward, and her beliefs darkened with hatred.

Bobby quietly climbed to his feet, careful not to disturb the distraught children as he tiptoed out of their housing into the cool night.  He wandered towards the center of the village where a large fire pit was dug into the earth.  He wasn't too surprised to see Kurt perched on one of the giant logs that served as a bench, his rosary clenched in his hand.

Bobby reverently sat down next to his friend, politely listening to the transporter's muttered prayer.  It was spoken purely in German, but was beautiful nevertheless: maybe even more so since the words flowing gracefully from Kurt's mouth were mystical and enchanting.  When Kurt finally kissed his rosary at the closing of his prayer, Bobby asked softly, "What did you pray for?"

"_Frieden_," Kurt whispered.  "Peace."

"We'll need another prayer," Professor Xavier murmured mournfully as he wheeled his chair over the uneven terrain.  His expression was etched with pain and sorrow, his eyes dark with grief.

Bobby felt his stomach drop.  "What's wrong, professor?"

"I'm afraid that we have yet to locate Storm."  Tears stung at the aging man's eyes.  "But I have worse news.  I just received a transmission from Logan."

Bobby feared the worst.  _Please, dear God, not Rogue._

"Scott was shot down at the pick-up."

"Iz he all right," Kurt asked, holding his rosary up to his chest.

The professor, stricken with anguish at the loss of a son, could only shake his head.

"_Ye, obwohl ich durch das Tal des Schattens von Tod ich laufe,_" Kurt glanced at the other men and grinned sheepishly, starting again in English:  "Ye, t'ough I walk t'rough de valley of de shadow of death, I shall feel no evil for thout art wit me."

Xavier's head jerked up, his expression shifting to one of horror.  "They're coming," he cried out.  "We have to get the children out!"

"Who," Bobby exclaimed, panic welling up inside him at the image of the X-men leader's terrorized face.

Xavier, yearning to leap off his chair and gather up his surviving children, peered up at Iceman as calmly as he could force his nerves to be.  "They followed us here.  And now they're coming with troops to eradicate us."

"Why," Kurt asked.  "We no harm to dem here."

Xavier closed his eyes regretfully.  He shouldn't have come with the children.  "They're after me," he explained.  "I'm a threat to them."

Part Two

Logan repeatedly glanced over at the quiet woman beside him.  She was balled up against the door, peering out into the world as the scenery whizzed by.  They hadn't spoken since Scott's sacrifice, his death to raw and painful.  They had agreed without words to leave one of the trucks behind in the cemetery.  Neither wanted the other out of sight.

Logan floated his hand across the seats, caressing her arm before taking hold of one of her gloved hands.  He gave a gentle squeeze and her fingers tightened around his.  She sighed and whispered, "I can't believe this is happening.  I can't believe that Xavier's in Africa, Storm is missing, Scott is-is…gone, and we're now stranded in America with nowhere to go and no one to trust."

"We've got each other," Logan murmured soothingly.

Rogue smiled faintly, finally tearing her eyes away from the window in order to gaze at him.  "Yeah, at least we've got that.  I don't know what I would've done if I were facing this alone."

"I never would've left without you."

"I know.  And I wouldn't have left without you."

Logan's lips tugged slightly at the hint of a grin, but thought to himself:  _If I must, I will force you to leave me behind._

Hours slipped by before they switched roles, Rogue now at the wheel, driving aimlessly across the country.  "Where are we headed?  We can't keep driving forever.  We need a destination."

"Africa," Logan grumbled, still struggling with sleep.  He needed to stay alert.  "We need to get to Africa."

"And how the hell do you suppose we do that?  Neither of us can fly.  And we don't know where Storm is."

"You can fly.  You did it at Alkali Lake."

Rogue snorted.  'That wasn't flying, Logan.  I merely pushed some buttons and moved the stick around.  I had no idea what I was doing."

Rogue tried covering a yawn, but Logan noticed.  "I think it's safe to stop for a few hours.  We're both tired and could use some sleep."

"No, I'm…" this time the yawn overtook her and she giggled softly.  "Ok, but only for a few hours."

She pulled into the nearest motel and cut the engine.  She sat staring at the office, nervous about going in.  "Logan, what are we going to do about I.D.?  If he finds out we're mutants…" she let her sentence hang.

Logan shook his head, waving off her concerns.  "Don't worry about it.  Let me handle it.  You stay here."  Logan climbed out of the truck and stiffly strolled into the building.

Rogue watched him talk to the clerk.  Logan pointed to her in the truck and she quirked her eyebrow, wondering what spin of lies he was creating.  Ten minutes later he came trekking back out, key in hand.  He hopped back into the truck.  "Go around back," he ordered gruffly, disgusted him self.

"What did you tell him?"  Rogue's curiosity was tormenting her.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

Part Three

Rogue eyed the one bed in the room and then her eyes snapped up as Logan came out of the bathroom, his hair spiked and dripping wet.  He had redressed into his jeans and white t-shirt and Rogue was overwhelmed with gratitude.  "So," she mumbled.  "Which side do you want?"

Logan grunted, walking to the window and peeking out of the drapes.  "I'll take the chair," he said disinterestedly.  It wasn't as though he planned on sleeping much.

Rogue pulled her auburn hair out of its ponytail, wisps of white and reddish-brown flowing down her back.  "Don't be ridiculous.  This is a large enough bed and we're both…" she cringed, staring down at her gloved hands.  "Oh.  I see."

Logan whipped his head around, his eyes narrowed with confusion.

Rogue lowered herself to the lumpy mattress, crinkling the crisp floral comforter.  "I promise I won't touch you.  I hardly move in my sleep.  And I'll keep my gloves on; even my socks."

Logan chuckled.  "Nah, kid, it ain't that."  He approached her and ran a hand through her silky hair.  "I'm not afraid of you, Rogue."  He tenderly pinched the cloth of her glove between two fingers and painstakingly pulled it off, her soft hand gliding easily out of its confinement.  He then did the same to her other glove, never breaking eye contact with her.  "You don't need these," he murmured, tossing them onto the bedside table.

Rogue gazed into his warm brown eyes, heat flowing through her blood and settling in her abdomen.  "Logan," she murmured, searching his face.

"Shh, Marie," Logan whispered, his voice husky and thick.  He caressed her face and then stepped back, feeling the empty space between them widen.  "We need our sleep."

Rogue nodded mutely and crawled under the blankets.

Suddenly, a burst of light blasted through the window and blinded her and Rogue squinted against the glare, shielding her eyes.  Logan leapt up, his claws flying out as the door burst open and a woman stormed in.  She grinned mischievously and crooned, "Hello, Logan."

End Chapter Nine


	10. The Battle Within

**Blix**:  Lol.  Thanks for the show of enthusiasm.  I hope the wait was worth it.

**Snoob**:  It's not dumb.  Kurt speaks German.

**Vegeta**:  I don't think anyone figured out who showed up.  Thanks for the constant reviewing.  It let's me know that I haven't lost you along the way. Lol.  Not that I would hold it against you if you wanted to stop reading.

**Girl#1**:  Thanks.  It really means a lot to me.

**Cassandra**:  I guess you're going to have to read to find out.  smiles evilly

**Asder**:  Yeah, it is a little dark, but that's how wars are I suppose.  Thanks for the compliments.  And I will finish this just for my readers.

**Silence-Angel**:  Can I call you SilAng?  Anyway, thanks for the review.  I returned the favor.

**Wapps**:  I'm trying!  I'm trying!  Lol.  If you haven't been able to tell, yet, I love tension!

**S J Smith**:  Can I call you SJS?  Anyway, thank you a million for all the wonderful compliments.  They are greatly appreciated.

Chapter Ten

The Battle Within

Part One

"Who the hell are you," Logan growled, itching to dig his claws into the intruder: not to mention the motel clerk who had most likely turned them in.  He obviously hadn't fallen for Logan's story about not having identification because he hadn't planned on 'getting lucky tonight'.  The clerk had acted as though this happened all the time, assuming the young woman in the truck was a prostitute.  He'd given Logan the key with a wink, telling him to 'have a good time.'

"You can call me Agent Danvers."  She snapped her fingers and instantly men swarmed into the small, gritty room.  They were all ducked up from head to toe in bulletproof vests.  They carried semi-automatic laser guns, which were trained on the mutants' heads.  "You'll come with us quietly," she added, glancing at the young girl on the bed, threatening Logan for his cooperation.

Rogue, staring at Logan, slowly got to her feet.  Were they going to try and fight their way out?  She watched him for her cue, titling her head in puzzlement when he retracted his claws.  "Logan?"

Logan looked back at her sternly.  There was no way he was going to risk Rogue's life.  Maybe if she had a more useful power…_no_, he thought.  _Not even then would I risk it._

Rogue seethed.  There was no way she would go obediently.  She hadn't made it this far to only roll over and put her life into the hands of those who had killed Scott.  _Scott_.  She remembered the agony of seeing the jet plummeting to earth, fire licking the wings.  _Like hell I'll go quietly_!

Logan caught her defiant look and was filled with dread.  She was going to fight with or without him.  _Damn_, he thought before whipping out his claws.  With a primal roar, he plunged his fists into the nearest soldier, twisting his razors into the flesh.

Rogue lunged at one of their captors, crushing his nose with the palm of her hand; blood sprayed everywhere.  Bullets ricocheted off the walls around her and she dropped to the floor and rolled under the bed, coming out on the other side.  She sprung to her feet, bumping into Logan as he fought with two other men.

"We need to get to the truck," she yelled at him, kicking her foot into someone's face, following with a knee to the groin.

"Allow me," he called over his shoulder, picking up a man by his vest and flinging him into the others standing in the doorway.  Logan grabbed Rogue's wrist – the cloth of her shirt protecting him from being absorbed – and he dragged her out into the parking lot.  

"Get in," he ordered, shoving Rogue into the truck.

Danvers rushed towards them, knocking Rogue out of his grasp.  "I asked you nicely," she scolded.  "Now I'm going to have to get rough."  She avoided Logan's claws, kicking him in the gut.

Logan sailed through the parking lot, crashing into a Sedan and busting out the passenger window causing the car alarm to shrill.  Wincing, he staggered to his feet.  He shook his head, trying to clear it of the pain.  Carol charged at him, screaming in rage.

Rogue came bursting out of the truck and tackled the woman, clinging to Danvers's neck with her bare hands.  Rogue hissed sharply as her skin pulled, draining the woman of her life force.  Danvers, weakened, collapsed onto the wet pavement, Rogue falling with her, unable to let go.

A pair of strong arms embraced her, yanking her away from the unconscious woman.  "Rogue," he cried, turning her around to peer worriedly into her face.  "Rogue," he whispered her name this time, stunned by the hardened, icy blue eyes that stared back at him.

"I'm going to kill you," she shrieked, shoving him.

Logan flew back, landing with a hard "humph" yards away.  He peered up at her, startled.  "Rogue…"

"Rogue no longer exists!  I'm Carol Danvers!  Miss Marvel to the mutant world!  And I'm going to kill you!"  Rogue picked up the Sedan, holding it high over her head.

 Logan stared mystified at her incredible strength.  "Holy shit.  Rogue, how'd…" he rolled quickly away as she tossed the vehicle at him.  The car crashed to the ground, landing on its side.  "Damn it," Logan leapt to his feet, pulling in his claws.  "I don't want to feet you, Rogue!"

"Too damn bad, Wolverine!"  And then Rogue's face suddenly contorted in pain and she released a horrific screech, clasping her head and falling to her knees.  "Logan," she cried.  "Logan, help me!"  

She dropped her arms, her lips twitching into a smirk.  "You can't help her, Logan!  She's mine!"

Rogue screamed again, collapsing onto the parking lot and curling up into a ball.  "Logan," she sobbed.  "Logan, please.  Please, help me!"

Part Two

A murky cloud of smoke swirled into the frigid, wintry air.  It danced in the brisk wind, floating along the current until it slowly dispersed.  Logan sniffed, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to draw warmth from him self as he stole another puff from his Cuban cigar.  Always naturally suspicious and alert, his hazel eyes were slightly slanted, scanning the lavish landscape.  The ground was hidden under a blanket of snow.  The trees were frosted over, icicles dangling from the barren branches.

He hadn't known where to go so he had driven aimlessly to the forest, hoping to find protection in the seclusion of the trees.  He went about inanely until he came across an unoccupied cabin summer home.  He'd carried Rogue – trapped inside her mind – into the bedroom, gently laying her on the bed.  He'd watched over her for the first two hours before finally slipping outside for a smoke.

"Beautiful, isn't it," a timid voice said behind him.

Logan grunted, inhaling another whiff of poison into his lungs.  He glanced back, his eyes softening at the sight of his company.  She was dressed in his worn leather jacket and one of his flannel shirts.  Her auburn hair fell gracefully over her shoulders, the white streaks standing out among the snowflakes that dusted her hair.  Her face was paler than usual and dark circles were painted around her emerald eyes.  Emerald.  _They're back to green_, Logan thought, relieved.

"You should be resting," he pointed out authoritatively.

Rogue grinned, stepping closer to stand beside him.  "I'm fine.  I just feel a little…off."

Logan lifted his eyebrows questioningly.  "Off?"

"Yeah.  Like…not myself, but perfectly healthy and wide awake."  She gazed out into the wilderness thoughtfully, her demeanor tragic.  "Do you ever think about them?"

Logan sighed, refusing to deny her an honest answer.  "Every damn day."

"Me, too.  Jean and Scott sacrificed their lives for us.  Xavier and the others…God knows what happened to them."  Rogue bowed her head.  "Everything is gone.  Everything.  There's no security in change, especially when all the changes are destructive."

Logan hooked a finger under her chin, tenderly pulling her face up.  He gazed into her eyes, his heart breaking at the tears that slid quietly down her cheeks.  He cupped her face, using his thumbs to wipe away the moisture.  "Not everything.  I'm not going anywhere, Marie.  Not without you."

Rogue struggled with her composure, but lost the battle.  She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, staining his shirt with her aching tears.

Logan snubbed out his cigar on the snow covered railing, trading it in to cradle her to him.  "We have to make it, Rogue; otherwise their deaths would've been in vain."

Rogue could only sob.

He stroked her hair and placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

"We can't stay here," she finally said, gaining control of her crying.

"I know."

"We should probably leave soon."

"I know."

Rogue bit her lower lip, shifting her weight and drawing her head up to stare at him.  "I killed her, didn't I?"

Logan's gaze fell on her.  "Yes," he whispered.

Rogue nodded, accepting his answer.  She had known the truth.  She could feel it in her bones.  Yet, she had wanted confirmation.  "I can feel her more strongly than the others."

Logan looked as if he were debating with himself.  Eventually he asked, "What do you remember of last night?"

"Not much," she admitted.  "Why?"

"Nothing."  He trudged down the porch's steps, knowing she would follow.  "Let's go."

End Chapter Ten


	11. War of the Minds

**Crystal**:  Well, they've got to eventually make it to Africa, but in the meantime…

**Blix**:  Great sense of smell, Blix!  Of course there's trouble whenever Carol is around!  Lol.

**SilAng**:  I've been checking, but haven't seen Chapter Two, yet.  Let me know when you post.

**Snoob**:  I agree with you about loving this part of Rogue's history.  I think it's one of the reasons why I've always loved her character.

**Chicken**:  If you can hold on for a couple more chapters then maybe I can make your wishes come true.  Lol.

**Girl#1**:  Aw, that was sweet.  Thank you so much.

**Wapps**:  Thank you so much.

**Cassandra**:  Just got to love Carol.  Lol.

**Vegeta**:  Yep, more people are going to die before this story is over.  I haven't really decided whom, yet, though.  (However, I do have a couple ideas.).  I guess we'll both just have to wait and see.

Chapter Eleven

War of the Minds

Part One

"I think we should go back to the mansion," Rogue murmured, peering out into the disappearing day, the sun's rays dipping over the horizon, casting peachy-red light across the countryside.  "It's been a couple days," she added.  "I'm sure whoever ransacked the school is gone by now.  Maybe we can locate Xavier or Storm."

The night of the explosion Logan had lost his transmitter during their tumble down the hill.  He had managed to telecommunicate with the professor, but the connection had been weak.  Since then, he hadn't been able to catch Xavier's attention.  The link was closed off.

Logan hesitated.  Did he want to take the risk?  Did he have much of a choice?  _Where else can we go_?  Logan sighed.  "Alright, but any sign of trouble and we scram."

Rogue smiled.  "Deal."

Part Two

Logan led the way into the desolate, abandoned school.  The sound of his heavy footsteps echoed down the empty corridors, announcing his arrival to the ghosts of the hauntingly still mansion.  Rogue trailed behind him, stepping softly as if afraid to disturb the memories secured in the building's walls.

Wordlessly, they entered the elevator and descended down into the former world of the X-men.  "This is weird," Rogue muttered as they strolled into the mainframe room.  "Kind of creepy.  There should be people here."

Logan grunted his agreement, picking up a strange mechanical box.  "I don't know what the hell to look for."

Rogue, giggling, ambled over to a row of computers and picked up a microphone.  "Gee, maybe all this equipment will help," she teased, flashing him a dazzling smile before turning her back to him, focusing on the gadgets before her.

Logan grinned, watching her as she typed commands into the computers.  She was stunning, capturing him in her web of innocence and charm.  Yet, he refused to analysis his feelings; instead, burying them inside a brick wall deep in his subconscious.  No sense in opening that can of worms.

A couple hours slipped by before Rogue cheered in triumph.  Logan, cigar clenched between his teeth, eyeballed her with raised eyebrows.  "What do you got?"

Rogue swiveled around on the chair.  "I've got a lock on Storm's transmitter.  See, all that education and training paid off."

"Ok, so where is she?"

"I don't have an exact location, but somewhere near Paris."

"What they hell is she doing there?"

Rogue shrugged.  "Beats me.  For all we know she could've been captured and the captors took her to France."

Neither of them voiced their real fear: what if she, too, were dead?  Another casualty of the pointless war that raged around them.

"Can you communicate?"  _Should you try_?  _What if it's not her on the other side_?

"I can try while you grab me a bite to eat.  I'm starving."

Logan, reluctant to leave her alone, hastily left hell bent on returning as quickly as he could.  He came back from the kitchen with a soda and box of Wheat Thins: minus his cigar.  As he strolled briskly into the room, Rogue leapt off her chair and rushed to him, snatching away the food.

"I managed to send out a signal.  I got a Morse code response."  Rogue ripped open the cardboard box and tore into the bag, digging her hand in to retrieve some crackers.  "Storm is on her way.  She'll be here in fifteen hours."

"How can we be sure it was her?"

Rogue sighed, losing her excitement.  "We can't."

They scrounged up some pillows and blankets from the bedrooms and retreated back to the sublevel.  Both felt too exposed in the empty mansion; instead seeking minor comfort in the control room.  They laid out their bedding on the floor and lay down, staring up at the ceiling.

"I never imagined us having a slumber party," Rogue joked.

Logan snorted.  "If you want to call this a slumber party."

"It's been a hell of a couple days," she said, switching gears.

"Yeah."

"Logan," she rolled onto her side to look at him.  "How old am I?"

"Seventee-no, that's not right.  You're…well…twenty-one now.  Why?"

Rogue shrugged, brushing off his puzzlement.  "Just making sure you knew."

Logan sat up, twisting his upper body towards her, and stared openly at her.  "I don't treat you like a kid, Rogue.  I'm well aware of your age."

"Only recently.  Just last week you were handling me with kid gloves just as always.  Yet, ever since I voiced my opinion about stealing a jet you've been treating me like an adult."

"It was then I first noticed," he admitted.  "You found your voice.  Never before would you've stood up against Xavier or the other X-men.  You established yourself that day.  I'd never been more proud of you."

"You were proud of me?"

"Hell yeah, kid."  He winked at her, a sign that the "kid" was a tease.

Rogue gazed at him and he slowly grew uncomfortable with her emerald eyes penetrating him.  He cleared his throat, glancing away.  "We should probably get some sleep."  He settled back into his pillow, willing Rogue to do the same.

"Logan," she murmured sultry.  He then felt her hand slide up his chest.  "Will you hold me?"

Logan hissed as her fingers danced back down his chest, dangerously close to the waistband of his jeans.  He snatched her wrist, pulling her away from him.  "I think it would be best if I didn't," he croaked hoarsely.

"But Logan," her tone was sweet and innocent.  "I feel so isolated."

Logan sighed and drew her to him.  Maybe he had read too much into her actions.  Surely Rogue wouldn't hit on him.  He allowed her head to rest on his shoulder and one of her arms drape over his chest.  "G'night, Rogue."

"Night Logan."

He awoke to a weight sprawled across him.  It took him a moment to wake enough to realize Rogue had slipped a hand down his jeans.  Only his boxers served as a barrier between her groping fingers and his hardening manhood.  Logan involuntarily bucked his hips before his mind was able to absorb what was happening.  He instantly flung her off, growling.  "What the hell are you doing," he barked.

Rogue's lips curled into a devilish smirk.  She leaned into him, her lips centimeters from his ear.  "It's called seducing," she murmured throatily.  "Generally in order to have sex."

Logan snapped back, utterly stunned and suspicious.  "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Hopefully soon it'll be you."  She giggled impishly, obviously amused with her answer.

Logan couldn't believe his ears.  This had to be a twisted dream.  There was just no other…he gasped.  _Her eyes!  They're blue_!  Why hadn't he noticed before?  "Carol Danvers," he snarled, jumping to his feet.

Rogue laughed and casually stood up.  "Carol…Marie…what's the difference?  We're one in the same now.  That's what she gets for taking my life!  Now, tell me, you enjoyed it, didn't you?  You liked us touching you."

"Shut up," Logan snapped.  "You're not her.  And you're not allowed to have her!"

"And what are you going to do about it, Wolverine," Magneto's scratchy voice spoke from her lips.  "Save her?  How?  The only way to kill Miss Marvel is to kill your precious Rogue."

"No," the Logan in her screamed.  "I won't let you!"

Logan nearly stumbled back at hearing his own voice escape her mouth.  He quickly recovered and grabbed her, shaking her.  "Damn it, Rogue, snap out of it!  Fight back!  I know you can.  Lock the others away.  Come on, Marie, come back to me!"

She shrieked and struggled against him, but he hold on desperately, watching in terrified amazement as her eyes flicked from blue to green over and over as the two conflicting women fought for domination.

Blue eyes.  "Let go," she screeched, flinging him away.

He flew back and crashed into the computers.

Green eyes.  "Logan," she cried out.

Blue eyes.  "She's mine!"

Green eyes.  "Stop it!  Stop it!"

Blue eyes.  "You shouldn't have killed me, Rogue!"

Logan raced towards her.  "Damn it, Marie, you can do this."  His anger past the boiling point, but he was furious not at her but himself.  He couldn't do a damn thing to ease her torment.   

Rogue suddenly collapsed against him, sobbing hysterically.  She clutched at his shirt, clinging to him desperately.  Logan embraced her, stroking her hair and murmuring into her ear.  "You're ok, Marie.  You're safe.  Everything's going to be all right."

Yet how could it be when her attackers were in her head?  Logan realized this horrible truth, but refused to say it aloud.

Rogue peered up at him through her tears.  "I can't stop them," she cried.  "They're so strong.  They're driving me crazy.  Carol wants me dead.  She's trying to kill me.  She wants control of my body."

"She can't have it," Logan proclaimed.  "It's yours and no one else can take it.  We won't let them."

Rogue sniffed, gaining reign over her emotions.  She wasn't allowed to be weak anymore.  She needed to remain calm and strong.  Logan was right.  This was her body and she sure as hell wasn't going to let someone rob her of it.

End Chapter Eleven

Sorry this chapter was so long.  I hope you managed to get through it.  Lol.  And I know there'll be plenty of typos, but I don't have time to proof read.  I'm doing this from school because my computer at home crashed.  Sorry!


	12. Touch Me Not

**Blix**:  I guess it was a little "wicked."  Anyway, you want to know if it was Storm or not…read on.  evil grin

**Vegeta**:  Sorry I couldn't comply.  I've been having a world of troubles.  Yet, I hope you were able to hold out.

**Snoob**:  Oh trust me, the Logan in her will be making a bigger appearance.

**Wapps**:  We may hate Carol, but we need her.  Lol.  Or at least I do in order to write this story.  smiles

**Crystal**:  Mmm…I'm not sure yet.

**Rebekah**:  Thank you so much.  I'm sorry it took me forever to post this.

**Solidea**:  Lol.  I'm glad.

**Tara**:  Aw, that was very sweet of you.  And I feel terrible that I couldn't post sooner.

**Rogue0703**:  I truly appreciate it.

**SilAng**:  Have you updated now?

**Skyla**:  You have the right to be impatient.  It took me over a month to get this posted.  At least – from the date of your review – you didn't have to wait TOO long.

**NOTE**:  I'm terrible sorry about not posting anything for a month.  There's just been a lot going on.  I had no control over it.  Sorry.  

The Long Awaited Chapter Twelve

Touch Me Not

Part One

"Logan?  Rogue?"

Rogue mumbled in her sleep, snuggling further into the warmth that was wrapped around her like a heavy blanket.  Yet, her blanket moved, rising up, bringing her into a sitting position.  She grumbled, shaking herself out of her sleep to be face to face with Logan's brood chest.

"Rogue, come on, kid, wake up."

Rogue sighed in frustration, sleep calling to her like a ship lost in a fog.  Struggling against the urge to slip back into dreamland, she rubbed at her eyes and glanced around her.  Her eyes fell on a woman and her heart skipped a beat.  "Storm!"  Rogue was instantly on her feet, flinging her arms around the weather goddess.  "Scott didn't make it…I feared that…God, it's good to see you."

Storm frowned, tears glistening in her eyes like frost.  "Scott didn't – he didn't make it?  What happened?"

Rogue drew back, her eyes saddened.  "He was coming to pick us up.  Another jet showed up and shot him out of the sky.  It was horrible.  And then we didn't hear from you or Xavier and I…I feared you were dead, too."

Storm murmured a prayer and then shook her head.  "We don't have much time.  We've got to hurry."

The three of them raced from the room.

Part Two

Strapped into the jet, Logan watched Rogue carefully, conscious of her every move.  He worried that Carol would rear up, causing a hitch in their plan.  And he was concerned about Rogue's mental health.  She had seemed to shut down except for the display of emotion she'd shown Storm.

Rogue felt his intense gaze on her and she sighed, angry that he felt he had to watch her like a hawk.  Hours into the flight, she finally snapped her head towards him and barked, "What?"

Logan peered into her eyes, satisfied to see that they were green.  He cleared his throat and settled back against his seat.  "Nothing."

Storm glanced between them, but remained silent.  Rogue and Logan had been alone for days – no wonder they were dangling on the edge.

Another hour later, Rogue drifted off to sleep, but was sharply awakened when the forces inside her raged against each other.  Her eyes snapped open.  She was breathing heavily.  Her pulse was racing.  She was sweating profoundly.  She felt like she was draining in a sea of oil.

"_Rogue_," Logan's voice called to her soothingly.  "_Rogue, it's all right_."

She flashed her eyes towards him to find – to her horror – that he was hunched over Storm's seat, talking in hushed tones.

So, then who was…

"_Rogue…Marie, it's ok_."

"No," she murmured.  "Please, don't, Logan.  Don't do this to me."

"_I'm not going to hurt you, Marie,"_ the Logan in her mind assured her._  " I would never hurt you_.  _Ever_."

"Then please stop.  You're all driving me crazy."

Logan stopped conversing with Storm and glanced back worriedly.  Rogue was mumbling to herself and looked distressed.  He rushed towards her and took her hand.  "Rogue?  Rogue, what's wrong?"

She wrenched her hand away from him.  "Don't touch me.  Please.  Just don't touch me."

Logan's heart cracked.  Why was she pulling herself away?  "Rogue, I'm not afraid of your power."

"Well maybe I am!"  Rogue shook her head, wanting to brush it all away.  Just sweep her troubles into a bag and dump it out with the trash.  "Please, Logan.  Just…don't touch me."

"Sure, Marie.  Whatever you want."  He glanced briefly away and then gazed into her blank face.  "But I'm always going to be here…so if you ever…I'll be waiting."

"Thanks," Rogue whispered.  "Maybe someday…but not now.  I just…I don't want to be touched…things are too crazy right now."  She tapped her right temple.  "Maybe when the party up here dies down."

Logan grinned, itching to embrace her and let her know that he would always be willing to touch her.  He would never be afraid of her skin.  Yet, all he could do was say, "Just let me know when it does."

End Chapter Twelve


	13. Across the Ocean

**Blix**:  We all know Rogue is special to Logan.  Now all he needs to do is face the fact.  Lol.  Anyway, I've decided that I love screwing around with Rogue's head!  Lol.

**Goddess of lurv**:  Sorry!  I made this one 200 words longer for you!

**Vegeta**:  I hate it when people do that, too.  Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Pineapple1**:  I'm thrilled that you've been enjoying my work.  It really does mean a lot to me.  Anyway, I love screwing with Rogue's mind so expect more of that.  As for them getting to Africa…Xavier…guess you'll have to read on.  Lol.

**Hippie-Banana**:  They do "the wave" at sport games.  One person stands, waving their arms up; and then the next person does it and then the next and the next – is that what you meant?  Anyway, thank you a million for the review.  I live off them!  Lol.  

Chapter Thirteen

Across the Ocean

Part One

The jet soared smoothly across the Atlantic Ocean.  Logan, who hated flying, sat with his body turned toward the aisle, refusing to watch the endless sky whiz by.  Instead, he kept his eye on Rogue, who was now idly staring at her naked hands – most likely contemplating their deadly power.  He wished he could do something to ease her torment, but it seemed that every time he tried he only ended up making things worse.

Suddenly, the aircraft jolted, bouncing the three occupants inside.  Logan stiffened, peering with narrow eyes at Storm.  The weather goddess glanced back, her face lined with worry.  Logan was instantly on alert.  "What the hell's going on, Storm?"

"I'm not sure.  All the systems are reading normal.  It must've been a turbulent wave."

The jet lurched again: this time more violently, sending Logan scrambling in the attempt to stay on his seat.  He peered over at Rogue; his face contorted into a look of curiosity, sensing something was off.  The young woman was leaned calmly back against her seat, seemingly unaffected by the jerky craft.  

"Rogue," he inquired, but not sure where to go from there.

She looked over at him.  Her expression was blank.

"Rogue, everything all right, kid?"

She smiled a ruthless smile.

Logan's unease jumped a notch.

The jet suddenly took a nosedive.  Logan was flung from his chair, crashing into the back of Storm's seat and spiraling towards the controls.  He slammed into the console before collapsing against it.  Storm battled with the steering to no prevail.  Logan staggered upright, hoisting himself up using the arm of the co-pilot seat.  He fought his way towards Rogue.

"Rogue!  Rogue, you all right?"  He clung to her chair, desperate to keep from sliding back down towards the front of the jet.

Her eyes turned towards him.  They were an icy gray.  "Goodbye, Wolverine," the scratchy voice of Magneto answered in his usual tranquility.

Logan growled.  "Damn it, Marie, this isn't the time to cave in!  We're going to _die_ if you don't get control real quick!  Is that what you want?  To kill us!  You, me, Storm – we'll all be crushed under the waves like Jean if you don't _snap out of it_!"

Gray eyes.  "Wolverine, you had your chance and you blew it.  If you had only joined the Brotherhood…"

Blue eyes.  "_Nooo_," Carol's voice screeched.  "I won't let you kill her!  Without her, **_I_** die!"

Amber-hazel eyes.   "I won't let her die," the Logan in her roared.  "Damn it, Marie, if I have to control you to save you then so be it!"

The jet snapped upright sending Logan smashing into Rogue.

Blue eyes.  "Get off me!"  Carol shoved him away.

Logan flew back, rolling until he hit the side of the craft.  Her personality shifts were really beginning to piss him off.

Grey eyes.  "I will crash this plane!"

Amber-hazel eyes.  "The hell you will!"

Blue eyes.  "_She is mine_!"

Green eyes.  "_LOGAN_!  Help me!"

Wolverine rushed over to her, frantic to save her, but didn't even know where to start.  "It's all right, Rogue.  Just…just _fight them_!  Lock them away."

Blue eyes.  "You'll never be rid of me, sugar," Carol taunted.

Green eyes.  "Damn you!  Damn you all!"  Rogue flung her seatbelt off and sprung to her feet.  "Get the fuck out of my head!"  She paced the width of the jet, hissing at the voices raging in her mind.  "No one is allowed to use my body.  No one!  _Now shut the fuck up_!"

Storm, watching from her seat, sat in utter terrified amazement.  She glanced over at Logan, but he was completely engrossed in trying to calm Rogue down.  _I hope the professor can help her_, she thought.

Part Two

They landed without a hitch onto the yellowish grassy field of the African landscape.  Storm departed first, followed closely by Logan and Rogue.  "Jabilo's village isn't too far from here," she said.

Logan was weary, keeping one eye on Rogue and the other on their surroundings.  The girl was passive, pressing forward as though the incident on the jet never occurred.  It bothered and worried Logan more than he was willing to admit even to himself.

Storm led them up a small hill and through a couple rows of trees.  Logan scanned the village, noting that not a single mutant was insight.  Was Xavier holding a meeting somewhere?

An aged, but robust man approached them.  His hair was graying, dusted with the remains of his once jet-black locks.  "Ororo," he greeted sadly.  "They are gone."

"What?  Where?"

"Charles took the children up into the rocky hills."

"Why," Logan pressed.

Jabilo shook his head, disheartened.  "He said people would be coming."

"Where are the rocky hills," Storm asked.

"Many miles from here.  You will get lost in the dark.  In the morning, I will show you the way."

End Chapter Thirteen

Just so I haven't lost anyone:

Green/Emerald eyes = Rogue

Blue eyes = Carol Danvers

Amber-hazel eyes = Logan

Gray eyes = Magneto

There may possibly be others along the way.  I will be sure to let you know if some other personality pops up.


	14. Into the Mouth of Darkness

**Names are abbreviated**

**Blix**:  I considered it, but…shrug…it just didn't work out.

**Vegeta**:  I know!  I don't think I want her to get "cured".

**Hip-Ban**:  Lol.  And I thought it was an American tradition.  Lol.

**K. Lynn**:  Yeah, she's a nutcase.  Lol.  Yet, that's what makes her so fun to play around with.  Lol.

**Brynn**:  Well thank you very much.  I truly appreciate it.

**Pine**:  Well I'm glad you think so because we'll be seeing those "fascinating" battles again.

Chapter Fourteen

Into the Mouth of Darkness

Part One

The eerily silent wilderness penetrated deep into Rogue's veins as she trekked behind Jabilo, his robe flapping in the warm breeze.  He was a loyal and courageous man.  It wasn't difficult to understand why Xavier had spoken so highly of him.  Rogue couldn't help but feel sympathy for him and his generous people.  If the professor was right, bloodthirsty men would be coming, hunting for the mutants who now hid in the rocky hills.  They would raid Jabilo's village like locus, devouring the peaceful serenity of Jabilo's village.  Would they kill the innocent in order to eradicate "the mutant problem"?

Rogue gasped as she tripped over a rock, losing her balance for only a moment: an arm wrapping around her and catching her fall.  She smiled thinly up at Logan as a why of thanks.  He winked at her and then refocused his attention on Jabilo.  It gave Rogue a chance to study his profile, finding the man to be more attractive than she'd ever given him credit for.

Granted, she had always been aware that he was sexy with his dangerous bad boy attitude, dark hair, intense amberish-hazel eyes, and protectiveness.  Yet, sexiness was different from attractiveness.  She no longer held that girlish crush on the man who had taken her under his wing, saving her life on the Statue of Liberty.  She was beyond the high school romance.  

She was a woman falling madly in love.  

And in the light of love, a person becomes defined by more than just their sex appeal.  They become so handsome to you that even if they were to lose their hair, grow a pouch, and become as wrinkly as a raisin, you would find them just as handsome and endearing: the physical appearance no longer mattering to you.

'_Enough, you're making me nauseated_,' Magneto griped.

Carol crackled lightly, highly amused.  '_Don't listen to him, sugar, he's just a grumpy, old man.  Come on, why don't you and I heat things up_.'

Carol licked her lips, arching her back.  "Logan," she crooned, using Rogue's voice.  "Let Storm and Jabilo get ahead.  I want to talk to you, sugar."

Logan froze, peering at Rogue with uncertainty.  "What is it, kid?"

She kept her eyes low, seemingly embarrassed or nervous about something.  "I was just wondering…do you…I mean, how do you feel about me?"

Storm glanced back from her position up front with Jabilo.  She sensed something wrong, but continued walking.  If there was trouble, Logan would warn her.

Logan eyed Rogue peculiarly.  "What do you mean?"

"Well, I want to know…do you have strong feelings for me?  I mean do you care about me?  Truly care about me?"  

"Yeah," Logan answered hesitantly.  "You know I do."

"I know this isn't the best timing, but I don't want to waste another moment.  I couldn't live with myself knowing that I never told you."  She took a deep breath.  "Logan…I love you."

She had said it with such sincerity and soft conviction that for a brief moment Logan was dumbstruck.  Snapping out of his daze, he jabbed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up, but she refused to meet his gaze.  "Look at me," he ordered gruffly.

A sassy smile spread across her lips and then vanished in a blink of an eye.

Rogue yanked away from Logan's touch, mortified by what Carol had done.  Her green, stunned eyes flashed up to Logan's.  "It wasn't me," she defended, desperate for him to believe her.

Logan nodded his head.  "I know.  I knew it wasn't you the moment you – she – had called me 'sugar.'"

Rogue grinded her teeth, furious with Carol.  "I'm sorry, Logan.  We're such a nuisance."

"You say that as though you're all one person."

"We are one person," Rogue screamed.  "There is no Magneto, or Carol, or Logan, or Marie…it's just _us_ – we all contribute to Rogue's personality.  We are one inside her head."

"Stop referring to yourself in third person," Logan barked, his concern causing him to lash out.  "You are Rogue: just you."

"We are separate people, but the same.  We create her."

Logan grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her.  "Snap out of it, Marie!  Damn it, we don't have time for this!"

Unnoticed until then, Storm and Jabilo stepped closer.  The village leader glanced between the two, perplexed and worried.  "I am sorry, but I go no further.  I must return to my people.  Storm knows the way.  I showed her."  He peered at Rogue.  "Is she ill?"

_I wish it were that simple_, Logan thought, despairing over Rogue's slow spiral into the mouth of darkness.

Part Two

The day was sipping behind a mask of stars when they finally reached the cave Jabilo had directed them to.  Logan kept a watchful eye on Rogue as they disappeared into the giant rock.  It was a system of tunnels, leading to God knew where.  Storm took the path third from the left as Jabilo had told her to do.  Logan and Rogue followed.

They were led down a narrow, winding trail, which finally opened up into a spacious cavern.  Instantly, they saw the children, huddled around fire pits.  In one of the groups sat Kurt.  He glanced up, shocked at seeing his comrades.  He transported over to them, throwing his arms around Storm.  "Tis good ta see you again," his thick German accent music to the weather goddess's ears.

Moments later, they were joined by Bobby and Xavier.

"I feared for your lives," Xavier spoke, his voice hollow and weary.  "I couldn't seem to get a lock on either of you."

"Well, we're alive," Logan replied.  "Now what the hell is going on here?"

End Chapter Fourteen

Yah!  They finally made it!  But things always get worse before they get better.  HAHAHA!!!


	15. The BreakUp

**Blix**:  Plenty of dangers…and a few deaths.

**Pine**:  It means that I have some evil plans up my sleeve.  HAHAHA!

**CrazySexy**:  I'll see what I can do!  Thanks for the review!

**Jo**:  Why thank you so much.

**Hip-Ban**:  Really?  That's so cool because I was hesitant about the chapter.  I'm glad it worked out.

**Vegeta**:  Oh, they'll get worse.  Lol.  And thank you so much for the compliment.  And I don't want to sound conceited, but I like this one, too.

Chapter Fifteen

The Break-Up

Not used to having Logan gone from her side, Rogue sat huddled by one of the fire pits, sipping on some lukewarm water from a chipped cup.  Since this Hell had started, they had been glued together – not that they had much of a choice.  So now she felt barren, incomplete without his presence hovering protectively over her.

"Hey, is this seat taken," a gentle voice asked her.

Rogue glanced up into the sharp blue eyes of her (former) boyfriend.  Bobby and her hadn't officially broken things off, but it was obvious that their relationship was dwindling away.  "No," she answered.  She scooted over a notch so that Bobby could settle in beside her.  "How have things been around here?"

He shrugged.  "Tense.  Boring.  How were things in the states?"

"Tense."

"Not boring?"

"Nope.  Actually, it was frightening.  We were being chased by the government and I ended up…" she froze, wondering idly whether or not she wanted to share with Bobby what she had done.

"Ended up what," he urged her.

Rogue glanced his way.  "I killed someone, Bobby.  I held on too long and I killed her."

Iceman put a sympathetic arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug.  "I'm sorry, Rogue.  It must've been horrible being stranded in the U.S. – everyone wanting to kill you.  You did what you had to do to save your life."

"Logan's," she murmured.  "This woman, Carol, was so powerful.  She was flinging Logan around like he weighed nothing.  I jumped on her, holding onto her until she stopped moving.  Logan had to pry me off of her.  I hadn't even known I'd killed her until the following morning."

"We would've gotten to you sooner if the professor wasn't so sick," Bobby said in a way of an apology.  "He couldn't lock onto you."

"What," Rogue gasped.  "The professor's sick?"

"He didn't tell you?  Not a surprise.  He's trying to hide it from everyone, but it's obvious that he's…dying."  Bobby closed his eyes, fighting back the pain that rippled through him.  "I guess it's all catching up to him."

Marie glanced back toward where the professor and Logan were conversing.  The older man did appear more ashen and weary than before, but that hadn't come as a shock.  The poor man was trying in vain to protect his children while imprisoned in his wheelchair.  Yet…dying?

_No_, she thought, yearning to slip into denial.  _We need him to survive_.

Bobby shifted his weight, dropping his arm from around her.  "Rogue," he murmured.  "Where do we stand?"

"What," she asked, tearing her gaze away from the professor.

"You and me…where do we stand?"

"Bobby," she replied, regretful that they had to have this conversation.  "You know as well as I do that we aren't going to work out."

"I know.  I just…I still love you, Rogue."  He kicked at a pebble and it skittered across the cave's floor.  "I wish things were different."  He peered up at her, searching her face.  "Do you love me?"

She was silent a moment.  "No," she whispered.  "At least not in the way that you want me to be.  I'm sorry."

He nodded, accepting her answer as though he hadn't expected anything else.  "Do you love him?"

Rogue didn't even have to ask whom Bobby meant.  "Yes."

He nodded again, this time more slowly.  "I already knew the answer to that.  I guess I just wanted to hear you say it – just to be sure."

"I'm sorry, Bobby.  I didn't mean for this to happen.  I've just…changed."

"I knew that, too."  Bobby smiled weakly at her.  "But we can still be friends, right?"

Rogue beamed at him.  "Of course."

Bobby gave her hand a quick squeeze, cautious of her exposed skin.  He then cleared his throat and gave her a pointed look.  "Does he know?"

Rogue shook her head.  "I haven't told him, but…I think he suspects it."

"He's a lucky man."

"Who is," a deep voice asked from behind them.

They both whipped their heads around to see Logan peering down at them.  Rogue stifled a nervous giggle behind her hand.  "No one," she squeaked.

Bobby laughed and then stood up.  "I'll see you later," he said and then left in search of people willing to play a game of tag.

End Chapter Fifteen


	16. Night of a Thousand Tears PART I

**Snoob**:  _shrugs_ Don't know yet.

**Hip-Ban**:  I usually don't like him either, but he really isn't _too_ bad of a guy.

**Blix**:  Lol.  

**Pine**:  Who needs the high school drama of Bobby getting all macho and crap?

**Vegeta**:  You're absolutely right!  Anyway, in respond to your "Step into the Past" review, which I appreciated, please read down below the chapter.  I made a little list.

**Cassandra**:  I'll take that has a compliment.  Lol.

**Nikki**:  If only I could spend my entire day at the computer…_sigh_

Chapter Sixteen

NIGHT OF A THOUSAND TEARS Part I

Professor Charles Xavier, once the most prosperous and admired mutant, lay in a heap on his cot, shriveled with age and exhaustion; no longer having the strength to hold his head high and charge bravely into battle.  

He listened to the stillness of the cave, his ears straining at the gentle sound of the students' snoring, yearning to join them into peaceful slumber, but paranoid that the moment he let down his guard would be the instant the mutant hunters from Hell came charging through the camp, stealing the innocent lives of his children.

Xavier shifted, rising his head off his lumpy pillow.  Something was there that shouldn't be: a thickness in the air.  If only he could get his telepathy back into gear.  He pulled his heavy body up into a sitting position, reaching for his chair.

Near him, on the floor, Storm stirred.  Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open has she slowly grew aware of her surroundings.  She glanced up, her eyebrows narrowing as she caught Xavier climbing into his wheelchair.  "Charles," she murmured.

"I want to take a look around," he whispered.

Storm crawled to her feet.  "I'll come with you."

"No, no, that won't be necessary."

"Please, professor."

Xavier sighed.  "All right, but quietly.  We don't want to disturb the children."

Nightcrawler, who'd been nestled beside Storm, cracked open his eyes as her warm presence vanished.  He peered up at Ororo and Xavier, puzzled.  "Iz something de matter?"

"No," Xavier assured.  "I just want…" there it was: the tingling at the base of his skull that trickled down his spine.  "Get Logan, Rogue, and Bobby up.  Tell them to keep a sharp, but quiet eye open.  No sense in frightening the children."

Kurt glanced to Storm, but her expression was the same as his: confused…and slightly afraid.  Nightcrawler nodded, gingerly getting up and heading towards the other X-men.  He knelt beside Rogue, shaking her gently.  "Rogue, de professor wanz uz awake."

Rogue's eyes snapped open, her vision covered by a blur of blue and yellowish sharp fangs.  She rubbed her eyes and nodded.  "Ok."  She rolled over, nudging Logan with her elbow.  "Logan," she murmured.  "Logan, it's Rogue.  Wake up."  She backed away, knowing what was about to happen.

Wolverine sprung up, his eyes wild and his claws popping out.  He took a moment to clear his head before turning to look at Rogue.  "What's going on?"

Rogue shrugged.  "I don't know.  Xavier wants us up."

Bobby and Nightcrawler trudged over, Iceman yawning and stretching.  "We need to check around," Bobby said.  "The professor senses something.  He and Storm are checking on the children."

Logan was immediately on his feet, sniffing the air and darting his eyes around the dimly lit cave.  Rogue came up beside him, peering up at him for guidance.  Logan glanced between the three X-men before him, knowing they were turning to him as their leader.  "Bobby, hang around east.  Kurt: west.  Rogue: south."  That left Logan at the entrance.

The four parted ways.

Logan was closing in on the mouth of the cave when the walls rattled with an explosion.  Children bolted awake, screaming as debris crumbled off the walls and ceiling.  Another explosion rippled through the cave, cracks tearing down the sides of the massive rock.  Logan whipped around at the sound of a woman's shriek.  He saw a blanket of rocks tumble near the back and he screamed: "Rouge!"

He charged through the masses of children, his heart pounding against his chest.  "Rogue," he yelled as he came to the pile of rocks.  Frantic, he began crazily digging, throwing the rocks aside.  "Rogue!  Rogue, can you hear me?"

He could hear Storm screaming from somewhere behind him: "We have to get the children out!"

Bobby's voice was heard over the hysterical children: "This whole place is going to cave in!"

Growing more panicked, Logan hollered: "Rogue's trapped!"

Suddenly, the pile of rocks began to tremble, shaking off some of the smaller ones.  Then, the rocks burst outward, flying in all directions.  Logan shielded his eyes as some came hurling at him.  Risking a glance, he dropped his arms and gasped.

Rogue was suspended in the air, her arms spread out.

"Rogue," he cried, rushing to stand beneath her.  _What the hell_?  _She can fly_?

She peered down at him, her icy blue eyes smirking at him.  "Hello, sugar."

"Carol!"

She lowered herself to the floor, centimeters from his face.  "That's me."  She ran a finger down his chest.  "Now aren't you glad I'm in her head?  I just saved her." 

Then she slumped against him.

Logan scooped her up and whirled around, making a mad dash for the opening.

She stirred in his arms, her eyes slowly opening.  "Logan?"

He glanced down; relieved to see her eyes were back to green.  "Don't worry, Marie.  I've got you."

The horde of mutants rushed through the entryway and ran down the tunnel that led them into the threshold of the original cave.  Storm, who was in the lead, came to an abrupt halt.

Swarming into the cave was an army.  There was no way she could lead the hundred or so people through the exit, which was now under heavy guard.  They would have to go down one of the other six tunnels.  Yet, she didn't know where either of them led.  Thinking quickly, she whipped right and dashed to the nearest tunnel.  She stood at the door, ushering the children inside.

"Hurry," she cried.  "Faster, children, faster!  Hurry!  Run, run, _RUN_!"

Bobby came out of the first tunnel, children surrounding him.  "Go, Storm," he yelled.  "I'll take these ones into another!"  He led his group down a different tunnel.

Nightcrawler and Charles rushed out, followed by another large group of kids.  "Go," Xavier ordered.  "Take the children!  I'll wait out here for the others."

Nightcrawler nodded and rushed the children into the same tunnel Storm had vanished into.

The professor focused all his energy on the soldiers who were now rushing towards them, stopping them in their tracks with his telepathy.

Finally, Logan came sprinting out with the rest of the children, Rogue still in his arms.

"_Go_," Xavier hissed, sweat glistening down his face.  "I can't hold them much longer!"  He was growing weak with exertion.  It was too much for his weary mind.

Logan released Rogue and barked at her: "Take the rest of the children!"

"Logan, what about…"

"**_GO_**!"

Rogue gathered up the remaining kids and disappeared down the furthest tunnel.

Logan grabbed Xavier's wheelchair and began racing towards the tunnel Rogue had gone through.

"No," Charles cried.  "Leave me behind!"

"Like hell," Logan roared as he rushed them into the tunnel. 

 Behind them, the sounds of Army boots pounded towards them.

PART TWO COMING SOON!!

End Chapter Sixteen

A reviewer asked me if I had any other _X-men_ ideas knocking around in my head.  In case anyone is curious, this is the list of my _X-men_ stories:

FINISHED

1. _Cradle My Heart_  -- 25 chapters

2. _Her Secret_  -- 1 chapter

3. _Step into the Past_  -- 6 chapters

CURRENTLY WORKING ON

1. _Clash of Two Worlds_  -- 16 chapters and counting

2. _Demons Within_  -- 9 chapters and counting

3. _Enchantment_  -- 10 chapters and counting

UPCOMING (maybe – nothing's set in stone)

1. _Cradle My Heart_ sequel:  They never did find that disc or have their wedding

2. Untitled:  _X-men_ Movie\_Lost World_ TV Series crossover: the X-men find themselves transported back into the 1920s on a remote plateau where the supernatural is everywhere


	17. Night of a Thousand Tears PART II

**Wapps**:  At least I know I've got a supporter in case I do decide to write that sequel.  Lol.

**Jennifer**:  Ok, I can take the hint of a threat.  Lol.  Anyway, thank you so much for the sweet review.

**Hip-Ban**:  This chapter and the following will decide who lives and who dies.  I hope you're prepared.  Lol.  Anyway, yeah, Carol is evil, but cool.

**Pine**:  I aim for realism…too a degree.  I'm glad you've been enjoying this.  And, yeah, we humans can be pretty cruel and determined; that's why the soldiers are there.  Their orders were to eradicate the mutants at any cost, especially "dangerous" ones like Xavier.  They see him as a threat.

**Blix**:  _helps you up off the floor_ It's ok, buddy, it's ok.  The torture is almost over.

**SJS**:  Hey, I thought I'd lost you!  Anyway, in response to your Chp12 review: I know, doesn't it just make you all tingly.  Lol.  Chp16 review:  I can't help but play around with Carol Danvers.  She's so fun!  Lol.  Anyway, there are only two chapters left after this one.  So the cliffhangers and tension will be ending soon.  Lol.

Chapter Seventeen

NIGHT OF A THOUSAND TEARS Part II

Part 1 of 2

Deep below the earth, Storm huddled the children into the furthest crevice.  "Shh," she whispered.  "Stay calm and don't move."  She rushed back towards the tunnel, her heart catching in her throat as she heard the sound of stomping feet.  They were coming.  The soldiers would kill her, leaving the innocent children at their mercy.

Storm's eyes turned opal, her hair rising with the electric current that sparked through her.  "You'll have to get through me first," she screamed, bolts of lightening zapping up into the tunnel.

"Storm, no," a familiar voice hollered, echoing off the walls; followed immediately by the sound of the electric jolts smashing into the sides of the tunnel.  Shrieks quickly followed: young, piercing shrieks.

Storm gasped, realizing what she had done.  She sprinted into the tunnel, running up the slope.  Ahead, shadows flickered off the walls.  "Kurt," she cried, a handful of frightened faces coming into view.  "Kurt!"  Then she saw him lying curled up on the dirty ground, his clothing charcoaled.  Storm collapsed onto her knees beside her fallen friend.

"Kurt," she murmured, pain ripping through her.  How could she have done this to him?  _Damn it_, she thought bitterly.  _I thought they were soldiers coming_.

"He was saving me," a child whimpered, coming up to stand behind Storm.

Storm glanced back at the student, recognizing her from one of her History classes.  "It's ok, Reina," Storm tried keeping her voice even.  "Take the rest of the children down into the cave.  There are others already down there.  Stick together."  The kids hesitated.  "_Go_," she ordered.

As the students ran passed her, Storm reached out, stopping one of the boys who were carrying a torch.  "Leave it with me," she ordered, taking the fire from him.  "Now, go, hurry!"

Storm peered down at Kurt, tears leaking from her chocolate brown eyes.  "Oh, Kurt," she moaned.  "I'm so sorry.  I thought…I thought…"

"Shh," Nightcrawler soothed, raising a hand to her face, caressing her tear-streaked cheek.  "I love you, Ororo."  And then he winced in agony, his breathing growing labored as he fought for air.

"**_No_**," Storm screeched.  "No!  Don't you die on me, Kurt!  Don't you dare!"  She watched as his yellow eyes fluttered, straining to stay open.  "Stay with me, Kurt.  Stay."  She lowered her face to his and whispered: "I love you, too."

A ghostly smile spread across his lips and then his eyes slipped shut as he released his last breath.

Part 2 of 2

Another blast rippled through the system of caves, junks of rock crashing down all around them as Logan wheeled Xavier down the narrow passageway.  The shockwave caused Logan to stumble, but he quickly regained his balance, pushing harder as he rushed down the incline.  Ahead of him, he could make out Rogue's hair as she ran behind the children.

Was this how it was going to end?  Were they going to find themselves cornered in a cave as the rocks collapsed on top of them?  How much more could this mountainside take before it crumbled to the earth, burying the mutants alive?

The dirt continued to spray them as they made their way further and further down and into the mountain.  Children began to scream as the torches were extinguished by the falling soil, casting them into near darkness.  Up ahead, he heard Rogue calling to the students, trying to calm their fears.

Behind him, he could no longer make out the sounds of the soldiers.  They had held back, most likely knowing the explosions were about to go off.  They didn't want to get trapped anymore than the mutants did.  It had all probably been a set up: drive the mutants deeper into the caves so they could blast the mountain into pieces, burying the mutants inside.  Yet, if Logan tried taking the children back up, the soldiers would shot them.  It was a lose-lose situation.

Suddenly, Rogue appeared a foot in front of Xavier's chair.  Logan came to a jolting halt.  It was hard to see in the dimly lit, confined space and he had almost missed seeing her.  "Rogue," he questioned, eyeing her with wild eyes.  They didn't have time for hesitations.

"This tunnel has to end sometime," she said.  "Yet, probably only into another cave.  And then what?  We get buried alive?"

"We have a better chance of survival down there then we do up there," Logan barked, pointing behind him.

"I'm going back," she replied stubbornly.  "We all are."  She pressed her back to one of the walls, inching her way around Xavier's chair, which took up most of the width of the narrow tunnel.  She paused when she reached Logan.  "Are you coming with me?"

 "I can't turn Xavier's chair around," he growled.  "There's no room!"

"Let me go," Charles said calmly.  "I'll keep going, then turn around at the first opportunity."  He glanced back at Logan.  "Rogue's right, you know."

Logan sighed heavily then nodded.  "Fine."  He let Xavier's chair go.  "But find an older student to go down with you.  I don't want you alone."  He turned to Rogue, barely able to see her.  "Let's go."

They raced back up, Logan in the lead and Rogue hot on his heels.  Without any source of light, they ran blindly, occasionally tripping and staggering.  Finally, they came bursting out into the first cave.  Near the mouth was a blockade of soldiers.

Without a second thought, Logan lunged forward, unsheathing his claws as he let out a primal roar.  He slammed his fists into the nearest soldier, blood oozing from the young man's wounds as Wolverine tossed him aside.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Rogue tackle a man three times her size.  She slammed the butt of her palm into the man's throat, restricting his air way.  Someone grabbed her from behind, his arms wrapping around her throat and dragging her to her feet.  She kicked her foot back, but he had anticipated the move and captured her leg between his thighs.  She struggled against him, bringing her bare hands up to touch his face, but another soldier rushed up and gripped her arms, holding them down. 

Rogue screamed, thrashing against the two soldiers.  "Let me go," she screeched.  

And then she felt her conscious being shoved aside as Carol sprang up and her eyes turned blue.  "_She_ asked you nicely," Carol reprimanded.  "Now _I'm_ going to have to force you!"  She flung her arms up, sending the soldier sailing backward.  She then reached back and grabbed the other man's bulletproof vest and chucked him over her head.  He crashed into the wall of the cave.

"You've really pissed me off," Carol screamed as she charged into another soldier.

Meanwhile, Logan was tearing into victim after victim.  

Six suddenly pounced on him, firing their weapons.  Logan rolled across the floor, darting away from the rain of bullets.  One skimmed the side of his head as he scurried around a large rock pillar.  A bullet ricocheted off the rock and pierced his side.  He winced from the pain.

Suddenly, the firing ceased and Logan whipped out from behind the pillar, ready to kill.  Instead, he saw the six men frozen into place.  Logan glanced off to his left to see Bobby standing a few yards away, his hands outstretched and his fingers pointing towards the soldiers.

"We hit a dead end," Iceman said in way of an explanation.  "I figured we should come back up."

Logan peered behind Iceman, stunned to see the children hovering near the entryway of the tunnel.  They had to find a way to get the children out.  "Watch them," Logan ordered.  "First chance you get, get them to safety!"  Then he hurried off, desperate to give Bobby and the students an opening for escape.

Part 3 of 2

Storm could hear the commotion and knew that she was needed.  But there was no way she could leave the children behind.  In a heartbreaking moment, she left Kurt's body and ran down the tunnel yelling: "Come on, children!  We're going back up!  Let's go!  Let's go!  Let's go!"

With the children in tow, she sprinted back towards the original cave, sidestepping Kurt's body, leaving him behind.

--

Storm saw the light up ahead and sighed in relief.  They were almost to the first cave.  She pressed forward, rushing out of the tunnel and into the partially sun-lit cave.  She could see Logan, Rogue, and Bobby, but the professor was nowhere in sight.  She glanced back behind her towards the forty or so students.  "Stay here."

She ran towards the soldiers, her eyes once again turning a milky-white.  Gusts of winds swirled around the semi-large cave, picking up ferocity as her anger swelled.  She'd accidentally killed Kurt because of these bastards and for that they would pay.

She saw Logan grab onto a pillar, but Rogue (unknown to Storm: was under the control of Carol) continued to fight as the winds' speeds climbed rapidly.  Then suddenly, Rogue/Carol was lifted off her feet and flung out of the mouth of the cave and into the African's early sunrise, followed by the soldiers as they lost their footing and sailed on into the outside.

The walls of the cave began to crumble, debris crashing in large piles.  Storm walked forward, pushing the winds out with her.

Bobby saw this as his chance and he screamed: "Out!  Everyone out!  Follow behind Storm, but be careful not to get in front of her or the winds will carry you away!  Now move!"

The seventeen kids who'd been following him, rushed out, running to catch up with Storm.

Bobby then ran to the other tunnel where the children who'd been following Storm were.  "You, too, move it!  Follow the other children!"  He wondered briefly where Nightcrawler could be.  Bobby had yet to see the blue transporter.

Debris the size of boulders came tumbling down and the kids darted around them, frightened but determined to get to safety.

Logan grabbed Bobby's arm.  "Have you seen Charles?"

Bobby shook his head.  "No."

"Go out with the kids.  I'm going to find the professor."

Logan ran towards the tunnel where Xavier was with the rest of the children.  _Please be alive_, his mind begged.  _Please be alive.  Please be alive_…

NIGHT OF A THOUSAND TEARS Part III will be coming soon!  Followed by the Epilogue.

End Chapter Seventeen


	18. Night of a Thousand Tears PART III

**Vegeta**:  Lol.  Sorry, buddy, but the story must end.  Thanks for all your reviews/support! 

**Hip-Ban**:  I don't want to give anything away.  But you'll have your answer soon enough.

**Blix**:  Remain calm, my friend.  Lol.  There's still a bit of danger ahead.  Brace yourself.  Lol.

**L.Harma**:  Hey, it's all cool.  I totally understand.

**Shelaweena**:  I won't hold it against you…this time.  Lol.  Thank you so very much for the review!

**SJS**:  Well, you see, I'm not going to tie up ALL the loose ends.  It's going to be kind of an open-ended story.  Yet, the epilogue will explain most of it.

Chapter Eighteen

NIGHT OF A THOUSAND TEARS Part III

Part 1 of 3

Logan sprinted down the tunnel, blinded by the darkness.  He fumbled in his jean pocket, wrapping his fingers around a small, metal case.  He yanked it out and flicked it open.  The small flame from the lighter was barely enough to see, but at least now he could tell where he was going.

The entire system of tunnels and caves shook as the mountain was blasted again.  Logan lost his footing, tripping and spiraling onto the dusty, rocky terrain.  The lighter slipped from his hand, skidding out of reach a few feet away.  Cursing, he hastily crawled to his feet, bending in order to retrieve the lighter.

"Professor," he hollered, racing deeper into the tunnel.

Another explosion sent him crashing into the wall as the earth trembled with another round of tremors.  Chunks of rock crumpled off the roof as cracks split down the sides.  Any moment and the entire structure was going to collapse.

"Charles," he screamed.  Where the hell was he?  "Charles!"

To his surprise, he saw a horde of children racing toward him, their faces dirty and grim.  Logan grabbed one of the older ones and screamed against the echoing sound of the stampeding students: "Where's the professor?"

The teenaged girl pointed behind her.  "Down there!  He told us to run!"

Logan released her and she scurried past him.

In the narrow space, Logan pressed himself against one of the walls and inched his way further down.  Elbows, hands, and feet collided into him as he fought against the stream of single-filed and double-filed children.  He sighed in relief as he came to the end of the passageway and he saw the opening to a cave.  He could make out the outline of Xavier's wheelchair.  He was positioned in the middle of the vast room, unmoving.

Logan rushed forward.  "Professor, we have to get out of here!"

"Get the rest of the children out," Xavier screamed, grimacing under the strain.  He had his weakening mind focused on the mountain, battling to keep it from folding down on top of them.   "I can't hold it much longer," he hissed between his teeth.  "Save the children!"

"They're already on their way up."  Logan grabbed the chair's handles.  "Now it's time to get you out of here!"

"No," Xavier squeezed his eyes shut.  "The tunnel is caving in!  The children will be trapped!  _Save them_!"

Logan raced them towards the tunnel's opening.  "I'm not leaving you, professor."  He exerted himself, pushing the wheelchair up the incline as quickly as he could.  "We're all getting out of here."

Behind them, the cave's ceiling crashed, filling the once open space with rocks and dust.

Up ahead, the children began to scream as the tunnel began to collapse, their shrieks piercing Logan's ears.

"They'll be crushed," Xavier pleaded.  "The caves are falling apart, creating new paths.  The children will go the wrong way and they will be killed.  You'll never get to them in time.  _You must leave me behind_."

"No, damn it, I won't…"

"Logan," Xavier whispered soothingly, calmly.  "Please.  You must.  I'm going to die either way."

Logan roared, knowing what the professor said was true.  He then stopped pushing the chair and hung his head.  "I'm so sorry, Charles."

Xavier nodded, understanding.  "Go."

Logan hesitated before dashing off, glancing back one last time at the man who had become his friend.

Part 2 of 3

Outside, the battle raged on as the mutants fought against the soldiers.  Carol, who had been swept out by Storm's wind, now flew through the air, attacking the helicopters and jets with her super strength.

The X-men weren't the only ones fighting for some of the students had joined in, using their powers to fend off the troops.

Then all went still as a rumbling noise thundered across the land.  All eyes turned to the mountain as it began to crumple like a pile of stones.

Rogue's emotion of horror overtook Carol, sending the woman back into her cage.  Rogue, now under control, plummeted towards the ground, screaming.  Storm flew up and caught her, slowly bringing her down to earth.  Rogue scrambled away, watching in terror as the mountain settled, hundreds of loose rocks and boulders rolling down the sides.

 "_No_," she screeched, tears pricking at her eyes as she fell to her knees.

Logan, Xavier, and all those children were gone: perished under tons of rock.

The troops evacuated, loading onto the remaining helicopters.  Their mission had been accomplished: Professor Charles Xavier was dead.

Bobby came up beside Rogue, crouching down and taking her in his arms.  He gently rocked her, his tears mingling with hers.

"I never told him," she cried.

"Shh, I'm sure he knew."

She buried her face into Bobby's shoulder, clutching to the fabric of his shirt, weeping.  "He didn't know," she sobbed.  "He didn't know how much I love him."

Her heart shattered, she wailed in agony, clinging to Bobby and desperately yearning that it was Logan's arms cradling her.  But the cold, barren truth hit her sharply in the gut: she would never again be held in Logan's arms.

End Chapter Eighteen

Only the epilogue left!  Yay!  It's been fun, but I'm glad this is finally coming to an end.  Thanks for reading!


	19. Epilogue

**Wapps**:  I'm so sorry I missed you last time!  _Forgive me_!!  As for your Chp18 review:  Thank you very much.  And now here's the rest!

**Vegeta**:  Will I…or won't I?  Mmm…anyway, I don't want it to end either, but I've got nothing else for it.  All things must come to an end.

**Pine**:  "…one of the best X-men stories on ff.net."  Thank you so very much!  I've enjoyed writing this so it's quite a compliment.  Scott, Kurt, Xavier, and – possibly – Logan's deaths all served a purpose, though.  They died sacrificing their lives for others.  Guess that doesn't make it any better.  Lol.   

**Hip-Ban**:  A sequel?  Maybe.  I'll consider it.  It's nice to know that you like this story enough to even ask for one.

**Blix**:  _kneels down and shakes you_ Pull yourself together!  I don't want your death on my hands.  Lol.

**Dust&Cob**:  Rogue never has it easy, does she?  Anyway, thanks for the review and here's the final chapter.

**Shelaweena**:  I don't want to give anything away, but…take a few deep breathes and remember that it's just a story.   

**EVERYONE**:  Thank you all so much for every single review.  I truly appreciate each individual one.  And for my loyal reviewers (you know who you are): here's a monstrous cookie of your choice!

Epilogue

As dusk fell over the land, stillness overtook the African landscape.  A sullen form was standing high on top of the crumbled mountain, her silhouette casting an eerie shadow down the rocky summit as the sun slipped away behind the horizon.  She bowed her head, slowly lowering herself to her knees.  Squeezing her eyes shut, tears trickled down her sun burnt cheeks and pooled in small puddles onto her mud-stained, tribal dress.

Her moment of weakness had become a tradition.  At first, she had returned to this place daily…then weekly…then monthly: the twenty-fifth of every month had turned into her day of mourning.

Rogue hadn't even noticed last year that the day of their deaths had been Christmas.  She had lost track of time while on the run with Logan across New York.  Then coming to Jabilo's village, she'd forgotten it was winter entirely for there were no snow or homes brightly lit with Christmas lights.

Now, a year later, Rogue had flourished in the native language of Jabilo's tribe.  She taught Biology to the young members of the tribe and the remaining students of Xavier's School for the Gifted.  They wouldn't allow Xavier's death to have been in vain.  The remaining X-men continued the lessons and training in hopes that the next generation of mutants could one day live peacefully with normal humans.  And if they weren't accepted, then they could at least have the skills to fight back. 

Rogue tenderly placed her palm against the rough ground, pressing so hard that tiny pebbles split the calloused flesh of her hand.  Somewhere buried under the tons of rubble were the bodies of Xavier and twenty-three innocent children.  Children who would never get the chance to learn, grow, and fall in love.

Kurt was also beneath her: his death so meaningless.  Storm still couldn't forgive herself, instead guilt and pain slashing away at her.  In the beginning, she would spend days at a time in the hut she shared with Rogue, not eating or sleeping.  She'd lay awake, staring at the ceiling with a blank look.  It had taken lots of compassion and encouragement from the tribal women before Storm would make it through an entire day without slipping into the hut to stare off into space.

Rogue trembled as she collapsed against the pile of rocks, curling up into a ball without removing the hand that pressed harshly against the ground.  The faces of those lost tore at her heart.  She hadn't known all the children, but there had been a few individual faces that stuck with her.  She felt as though she had failed them.  It had been her idea to leave them behind in order to fight the soldiers.  Maybe – just maybe – if she had turned the whole group around…

_Oh, Logan_, she thought.  _Please…please take care of them._  She chuckled at the thought, imagining his look of disgust and his husky voice mumbling: "Damn kids", his cigar clenched between his teeth, his eyes in agitated slits, but a compassionate heart barely hidden behind his amber-hazel orbs.

Rogue began to cry: softly, but profoundly.  _Oh God, Logan, why did you leave me_?  _Why the hell didn't you get out_?

She had spent the first couple days at the ruins, digging with her bare hands and pleading to whatever God or Goddess was out there.  _Spare his life_, she'd begged, her knuckles scraped to the bone and her heart bleeding.  Yet, her prayers and efforts had been answered with a firm and painful "no".

Bobby had to pull her away when her exhausted body finally gave up.  He had half-dragged, half-carried her to the village, murmuring words of condolences.  Rogue had been deaf to it all.

She blamed herself, but she also blamed Carol.  Her alter ego had the strength to throw cars.  Why didn't she help with the rescue?  Instead, she'd remained quiet, allowing Rogue to overexert herself in a futile search.

The coolness of the night settled against her skin, reminding her of the late hour.  "I'll see you next month," she whispered to Logan against the rocks.  Then, shivering, she gingerly got to her feet and began her descent.

END STORY


End file.
